Un Loup Dans l'Âme
by Eclatoune
Summary: Dans un petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part, d'étranges rumeurs courent au sujet d'un mystérieux et effrayant monstre rôdant dans les bois. Alors que la menace plane sur les villageois, Akane disparaît. Shizuo, parti à sa recherche, fait une intrigante rencontre au cœur de la forêt.
1. Prologue - Le village

Tout le monde connaît l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge, quelle qu'en soit la version : l'originale où le petit chaperon rouge s'en sort grâce à la ruse, celle où il se fait manger avec sa grand-mère ou encore celle où le loup se fait tuer par le chasseur...

L'incontournable conte de Perrault compte des centaines voir des milliers de versions différentes. Parmi toutes celles-ci, certains éléments primordiaux reviennent toujours. Une forêt, sombre et inquiétante; une petite fille innocente, désobéissante et un peu naïve; un petit chaperon rouge dont elle est vêtue durant toute la durée de l'histoire; un petit village isolé où elle habite avec sa mère; et le plus important, sans qui l'histoire n'aurait aucun sens : un monstre vivant dans la forêt, rusé et mauvais.

Or, il se trouvait que justement, non loin de l'hypothétique lieu où l'on suggérait qu'avaient eu lieu les événements ayant inspiré le conte et à une période relativement proche de celle à laquelle on pensait que cette histoire s'était déroulée, des événements semblables avaient été observés. On y trouvait une mystérieuse et sombre forêt dans laquelle une petite fille innocente, désobéissante et naïve aimait s'aventurer, vêtue d'un chaperon rouge dont elle rabattait la capuche sur sa tête, aux alentours d'un petit village dans lequel elle vivait avec quelques autres habitants et le plus important, dans cette forêt, de nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur un monstre qui y vivrait, terrifiant les villageois.

Dans ce petit village des plus communs pour l'époque, perdu au milieu de nulle part avec la citadelle située à une journée ou deux de marche, il était très rare que des voyageurs passent. Il n'y avait rien de bien étonnant à cela. Mais ce qui intriguait était qu'il n'y avait eu strictement aucun recensement de personne ayant vécu là-bas et étant parti pour une autre ville ou contrée, que ce soit des personnes habitant déjà dans ce village à l'origine ou bien l'un des quelques voyageurs étant passé par là et ayant décidé de rester. Cela avait laissé perplexe les quelques personnes connaissant l'existence de ce lieu.

Au fil du temps, des hypothèses étaient nées de ces étranges faits. Une en particulier était très intéressante bien que lugubre. Elle racontait que les villageois restaient là-bas non pas parce que la vie y était des plus agréables, mais parce qu'une malédiction reposait sur les épaules de chaque habitant, et que ceux-ci avaient si peur de l'aggraver que quand un étranger s'y installait, ils faisaient en sorte qu'il y reste jusqu'à sa mort, quitte à devoir l'envoyer sous terre plus tôt que prévu.

Beaucoup des habitants actuels étaient des voyageurs pris au piège. Certains avaient réussi à fausser compagnie aux villageois, mais systématiquement, le lendemain matin, leurs corps sans vie étaient découverts déchiquetés dans les bois et il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'agresseur, si bien que plus aucun habitant n'essayait de fuir, trop effrayé à l'idée de finir déchiqueté par le monstre qui hantait la forêt.

Année après année, la rumeur du village maudit s'était répandue par toutes les contrées et désormais, les visiteurs de l'extérieur se faisaient de plus en plus exceptionnels, tant et si bien que certains villageois en venaient même à douter qu'il existe autre chose au delà de la forêt sombre et inquiétante qui encerclait les habitations.

De nombreuses personnes bien particulières habitaient ce village : des adolescents inséparables qui passaient leurs journées à se promener en dispersant divers ragots sur les autres habitants et le village, une petite fille espiègle, des adultes de tous genres, calmes, sérieux, intrigants voire juste très bizarres. Mais surtout, bien qu'il semblait tout faire pour rester seul dans son coin, il y avait une personne qui reliait tous les autres : Shizuo Heiwajima.

Doté d'une force surhumaine, il protégeait le village dans le cas où la malédiction déciderait de frapper les habitants encore présents.

Lui, il aurait très bien pu quitter cet endroit pour aller vivre ailleurs, sa force étant plus puissante que tout, nul doute qu'elle serait plus forte que le monstre qui hantait les bois. Ainsi, il aurait pu s'en débarrasser aisément puis partir autre part, mais la tranquillité du lieu l'en dissuadait. De plus, il était très bien ici. Il y avait des gens qui l'appréciaient (et qu'il appréciait), personne pour lui chercher des ennuis et de toutes manières, la soit disant malédiction censée peser sur le village, il ne l'avait jamais vue et pensait très honnêtement qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une invention pour éviter que le lieu soit déserté de ses habitants.

Cela faisait bien maintenant trois ans qu'il avait emménagé dans une maisonnette à la lisière du bois, pour mieux surveiller ce qu'il s'y passait. Jamais aucun problème n'était survenu, et ce n'était pas faute de ne pas être allé vérifier. Combien de fois s'était-il enfoncé dans la forêt et jamais une ombre suspecte n'était apparue dans son champ de vision. Alors soit le monstre hibernait -bien que ce soit étrange sur trois ans consécutifs-; soit il craignait Shizuo; soit il était parti; soit il n'y en avait jamais eu. Alors il avait espéré que cela en resterait de même jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'en aller.

C'était très bien parti d'ailleurs, mais cette fois-ci, le destin avait visiblement voulu bouder Shizuo car son existence paisible allait connaître un terme ,bien trop tôt à son goût. Le monstre, comme tous l'appelaient, comptait très bientôt refaire son apparition...


	2. Chapitre 1 - Incidents

Akane sautillait de joie en se promenant aux alentours du bois. Elle voyageait, surexcitée, d'arbre en arbre pour cueillir des champignons; c'était un cadeau pour Shizuo-niisan.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il serait content ! Akane l'aimait beaucoup, il était très gentil avec elle. D'habitude c'était Shiki-san qui s'occupait d'elle mais en se perdant dans le sous-bois, elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'une étrange bête tentait de l'amadouer. Cet inquiétant animal avait d'ailleurs fui en entendant arriver le blond mais cela n'avait pas plus interpellé la petite fille et elle s'était empressée d'oublier cet événement.

D'ailleurs, quand elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, il lui avait dit de ne plus y retourner, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, et ainsi, cela aussi elle l'avait oublié — un peu volontairement mais ça l'arrangeait pas mal en même temps —, expliquant ainsi pourquoi elle se retrouvait une fois encore en pleine forêt, et surtout, sans personne avec elle. De toutes façons, elle était bien assez grande pour se défendre toute seule.

Malheureusement pour Akane, sans s'en rendre compte, plus son panier se remplissait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les bois. Bientôt, on ne pu plus distinguer les maisons au travers des arbres, mais ça, trop occupée par sa cueillette, la petite fille s'en moquait. Vêtue du chaperon rouge que Shuzuo-niisan lui avait offert pour son anniversaire pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Son regard fut attiré par une couleur tout particulièrement vive dans la périphérie de son champ de vision. Elle tourna la tête et repéra la source de cette éclat. Oh ! Ce champignon est si mignon ! La petite fille se dirigea prestement vers un grand chêne au pied duquel trônait la plante l'objet de ses désirs aperçu un peu plus tôt. Elle se baissa pour le cueillir et l'admira un instant avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses congénère et qu'Akane ne se mette en quête de sa proie suivante.

Son panier presque débordant, Akane se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux faire demi-tour maintenant, mais un magnifique champignon attira son attention : il avait un chapeau d'un rouge flamboyant, tacheté de petits points blancs adorables.

Elle s'en approcha donc précautionneusement, comme si la plante pouvait décider sur un coup de tête de se détacher de terre et de partir en courant. Elle n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de l'objet de ses convoitises quand un craquement menaçant retentit, non loin devant elle. Interpellée, la petite fille détourna son attention du champignon quand une voix inquiétante résonna alors à ses oreilles.

— À ta place, je laisserais ce champignon tranquille, ma petite Akane-chan, la mit en garde la voix d'un ton mielleux.

Elle ne reconnut pas la personne et commença à reculer prudemment pour tenter de s'éloigner de l'être qui essayait visiblement de l'effrayer.

— Et pourquoi ? J'ai aucune raison de faire ce que tu dis ! répondît-elle bravement bien que la peur lui tordait le ventre, ayant entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs sur des monstres vivant dans les bois et les ayant assimilées à cette voix mystérieuse.

Comme marque de son esprit de contradiction, elle se jeta sur le champignon, l'arracha de terre et s'enfuit en courant avec son panier.

— Akane-chan, je te souhaite un très bon voyage dans ce cas... ou plutôt à la personne à qui cette magnifique petite plante est destinée... rétorqua la voix qui la poursuivait inlassablement, devenue moqueuse avant d'enchaîner sur un rire mauvais.

La petite fille qui, dans sa course, avait remarqué qu'elle ne voyait plus les habitations quelque soit la direction dans laquelle elle allait (et) commença à paniquer. Elle regarda de tous les côtés sans parvenir à savoir où était le village et finit par se recroqueviller contre un arbre.

— Serais-tu perdue, Akane-chan ? Prends donc le chemin à ta gauche, je suis sûr qu'il te mènera là où tu veux te rendre, la tourmenta la voix qui continuait de commenter chacune de ses actions, vicieusement. Le plus terrible pour la petite fille était que l'être malicieux qui la poursuivait semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la plonger à chaque mot toujours plus profondément dans le désespoir abyssal qui menaçait de l'emporter.

Terrifiée, la petite fille plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. L'estomac noué par angoisse, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et se retrouva paralysée sans plus pouvoir faire un pas.

— Tais-toi ! Arrête de me faire peur ! En plus, comment tu connais mon prénom ? Je te l'ai jamais donné ! cria-t-elle, tremblante, dans un regain de courage.

La voix fut prise d'un éclat de rire hystérique.

— Mais je sais tout, Akane-chan, tout, sur toi, sur Shiki-san et même sur ton très cher "Shizuo-niisan"... chuchota pernicieusement la voix à l'oreille de la petite fille.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule, et, les larmes aux yeux, se releva brusquement et repris sa course dans les bois tout en sanglotant dans un dernier élan d'adrénaline.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux voir Shizuo-niisan ! pleurnicha Akane, certaine qu'elle était définitivement perdue et que jamais elle n'arriverait à échapper au monstre qui la martyrisait.

La voix s'apprêta à tourmenter encore davantage son nouveau jouet quand elle fut interrompue par une voix forte et rauque.

— Akane ! Tu es là ? Aaakaaaane !

Akane sécha ses larmes de soulagement en se précipitant vers la voix rassurante qu'elle avait entendue et vit son Shizuo-niisan apparaître entre les arbres. Elle lui sauta au cou, perdant quelques champignons au passage, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

— Shizuo-niisan !

Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne retombe pas à terre, semblant un peu rassuré à l'idée de la voir saine et sauve. Il soupira, ses yeux se fermant un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprits et fasse demi-tour. C'est Shiki-san qui allait être content : cela faisait bien deux ou trois heures qu'il la cherchait.

— Shiki est vraiment très inquiet, tu sais. Ça fait des heures qu'il te cherche, lui reprocha la personne qu'elle considérait comme son propre grand frère.

La petite fille, reposant les pieds au sol, fit une moue boudeuse. Elle était bien assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule et ce n'était pas parce la forêt était soi-disant hantée par un monstre qu'on devait la surveiller sans arrêt. La preuve, elle s'en était très bien sortie cette fois-ci.

— Mais j'étais allée cueillir des champignons pour toi ! Je voulais te préparer ton repas pour demain mais je me suis perdue.

Shizuo tendit une main à Akane qui l'attrapa vivement avant que l'autre ne change d'avis et ils se dirigèrent vers le village.

— Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, imagine si tu t'étais blessée et que je ne t'avais pas retrouvée ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

— Mais tu es tellement fort que tu me retrouveras forcément ! Alors j'ai même pas peur ! répondit-elle avec entrain en faisant un petit bond enthousiaste.

Attendrit, Shizuo lui frotta la tête affectueusement et ils regagnèrent le village tandis que non loin derrière eux, sans qu'ils le remarquent, une paire d'yeux furieux les épiait, menaçante. Elle ne présageait rien de bon et semblait comme appartenir... à un monstre...

L'apparente bête, voyant que sa précédente cible et son sauveur providentiel se dirigeaient vers le village, décida de retourner dans les profondeurs de la forêt, ses yeux luisaient de rage et, alors qu'il se trouvait désormais assez loin du village pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre, les pensées qu'il renâclait depuis maintenant quelques minutes éclatèrent au grand jour :

— Ce sale insecte... cette vermine... C'était ma proie ! De quel droit ?! ... Je ne lui permettrais pas d'y toucher plus longtemps ! Il m'appartient !

Ses paroles se répercutèrent entre les arbres, bientôt suivies de leur écho indistinct, faisant fuir les quelques animaux présents aux alentours. Des pensées meurtrières à l'esprit, il continua de zigzaguer entre les troncs, sachant apparemment parfaitement où il se rendait bien que de l'extérieur, on eut crû qu'il tournait en rond.

Pendant ce temps-là, Akane avait rejoint Shiki-san et lui racontait ses mésaventures dans la forêt, le monstre qu'elle avait rencontré et le magnifique champignon qu'elle avait cueilli. Elle le montra à Shiki-san qui, devant la bouille si mignonne de la petite fille, abandonna l'idée de la sermonner sur l'imprudence dont elle avait fait preuve et la félicita plutôt d'avoir fait une aussi belle prise avant de lui proposer de rentrer à la maison pour pouvoir le cuisiner.

— Shizuo-kun sera ravi demain quand il verra une petite fille si mignonne dans le chaperon rouge qu'il lui a donné et avec un délicieux repas à son intention ! Il va faire des jaloux.

Akane sourit, ravie, avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et d'entrer dans la maisonnette. Se déchaussant avant de courir jusqu'à la cuisine, bientôt suivie de Shiki-san.

— C'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup ! Plus tard, je me marierai avec lui !

Masaomi, Anri et Mikado qui passaient par là entendirent Akane parler du monstre et s'entreregardèrent, inquiets. Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne fallait que de simples rumeurs dans ce genre gâchent leur après-midi entre amis, alors, profitant d'une idée de génie qui lui était passée par la tête, Masaomi détourna l'attention de ses amis.

— Akane a décidément beaucoup d'imagination ! À peine un petit bruit et elle imagine des choses inimaginables ! Mais tout ça m'a donné une idée !

Il prit une posture effrayante, imitant une sorcière en passant le châle qu'il portait sur le dos sur sa tête. Dans un souci de réalisme, il prit même une voix chevrotante.

— On pourrait aller se raconter des histoires d'horreur dans les bois avec Seiji, Saki et Mika... Tous seuls, autour d'un feu de camp...

Mikado frissonna, visiblement enchanté à la perspective quoi qu'un peu inquiet de cette soirée et Anri n'opposa pas vraiment de résistance mais émit tout de même une condition de sa petite voix.

— Je veux bien, mais il faudrait éviter de s'enfoncer trop profondément dans les bois, sinon on va se perdre.

Dans l'idée de la rassurer, Mikado se frotta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant quoi dire. Ce fut Masaomi qui, lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, répliqua.

— Si ce n'est que ça ! Faut pas t'inquiéter Anri, on mettra des petites pierres blanches pour repérer le chemin du retour !

Mikado parla à son tour, avec sa franchise habituelle.

— Et puis j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation. Ça devrait aller. De toutes façons, je doute qu'un monstre puisse vivre dans la forêt, il y fait bien trop sombre et il n'y a rien à manger.

Le feu crépitait au centre du cercle formé par les adolescents. En plus de Mika, Saki et Seiji, Aoba avait tenu à les rejoindre pour cette soirée qui promettait d'être follement amusante. Ils avaient rassemblé des grosses bûches pour s'asseoir dessus et avaient ramené un panier de patates à griller au-dessus du feu pour le repas du soir.

Mikado avait alors proposé de commencer à raconter des histoires mais Anri avait préféré passer son tour, prétextant ne pas en connaître et ils avaient alors décidé d'entamer le repas. Autour du brasier, les discussions fusaient, parlant de tout et de rien. Tout se passait pour le mieux et le soleil n'avait pas tardé à s'éteindre à l'horizon, rendant enfin l'ambiance propice aux phénomènes étranges. Masaomi s'était alors vivement levé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et avait interpelé tout le monde.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que la vraie soirée commence ! Et pour la première histoire, je ne désignerai personne pour la raconter puisque la personne la plus effrayante de ce cercle est évidemment... moi !

Personne n'avait semblé comprendre la blague contenue dans ses paroles et il avait soupiré dramatiquement, exagérant le fait qu'il était désespéré par le manque de second degré de ses camarades.

— Ah là là... Il n'y personne d'assez talentueux pour comprendre mon humour... Quelle tragédie !

Il se reprit et se racla la gorge, prenant un air sombre.

— Je vais maintenant vous raconter un drame... Une histoire s'est réellement déroulée, juste dans la ville voisine...

Marchant d'un pas entraînant autour du feu de camp, il commença son histoire, le ton joyeux.

— C'était une fille, belle, jeune et jolie, d'à peu près notre âge. Un jour, son père était malade et elle s'est rendue dans la forêt chercher des plantes médicinales. Mais elle s'y est perdue... Elle a marché, marché longtemps. Le soir tombait et elle avait peur de dormir au cœur de la forêt mais la chance était de son côté et elle a fini par tomber sur un tout petit village.

Masaomi fit une courte pause dans son récit avant de le reprendre là où il l'avait laissé. Personne n'osait l'interrompre, trop captivé par ses paroles.

— Elle frappa à de nombreuses portes dans ce village mais personne ne lui ouvrit. En même temps, il fallait les comprendre : une inconnue débarquait au beau milieu de la nuit et frappait frénétiquement aux portes des gens. Ils avaient peur pour leur vie !

Heureusement pour elle, un jeune homme inconscient a quand même fini par lui ouvrir. Enfin, "heureusement", il est surtout tombé fou amoureux d'elle. La jeune fille, elle, s'en moquait. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir donc elle accepta.

Sauf que le matin suivant, il fallait bien qu'elle rentre chez elle, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas, lui. Donc il a fait jurer à la jeune fille de revenir. Malheureusement, de retour chez elle, elle a soigné son père et elle a immédiatement oublié cette histoire de village et de revenir ! Le temps passa et, désespéré de ne jamais l'avoir revue, le petit villageois, trois années plus tard, est venue la voir à la ville.

Mais, entretemps, la jeune fille s'était fiancée et mariée à un autre homme. De désespoir et de tristesse, il étrangla la femme dans son sommeil mais le mari le surprit et, fou de rage, lança alors une malédiction sur le village : toute personne essayant d'en partir mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

Terrifié, il s'est enfuit dans la forêt et est retourné dans son village, mais, prenant du recul sur ses actions, il s'est rendu compte de l'horreur des actes qu'il avait commis et, de honte, n'a pas osé pas retourner voir ses parents et camarades et s'est donc enfuit du village dans la nuit avec l'idée de le quitter pour toujours, bravant ainsi la malédiction jetée.

Tout allait bien, il marchait d'un bon rythme et chaque pas l'éloignait un peu plus de cet endroit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Mais, passée une certaine distance, il commença à se sentir observé.

Plus il s'éloignait du village, plus ce regard se faisait insistant et bientôt, il entendit un souffle rauque tantôt sur sa gauche, tantôt derrière lui. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il se retournait, seule l'obscurité et l'effrayante image des arbres l'encerclant lui répondaient.

Mika frissonna et se serra un peu plus encore contre Seiji.

— Paniqué, il accéléra le pas, espérant ainsi échapper à cette étrange chose. Mais passés les 3 miles de distance avec le village, le monstre laissa entendre un long grognement, paralysant instantanément sa cible de peur et lui sauta dessus avant de la déchiqueter sauvagement, n'en laissant que des morceaux de chair en lambeaux, son sang répandu partout autour.

Au même moment, Aoba sentit une forte pression sur ses épaules et un éclat de voix effrayant tonna à ses oreilles. Complément paniqué, il fit un bond d'un mètre en avant, hurlant de terreur dans un long cri aigüe. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes plus tard en entendant ses amis rire à gorge déployée. Septique, il se retourna alors et vit Saki tordue en deux de rire à l'endroit où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

Se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il se relève dignement dans un "Tch" méprisant.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de drôle.

Saki, de remettant de son fou rire, lui envoya une tape amicale dans le dos.

— Rhooo, on blaguait. Faut pas te vexer.

— Je ne suis absolument pas vexé !

— Ah ah ! C'est ça ! Bref, si on passait à l'histoire suivante ? C'est moi qui m'y colle !

Non loin de là, une paire de pupilles aux lueurs de folie les observait depuis les ombres. Cette petite réunion nocturne semblait follement amusante et cela eût été un crime de ne pas y apporter du piquant... Un rire lui échappa, un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Aoba soupira, exaspéré.

— Vous êtes pas drôles, les gars. C'est bon, on a compris. Si ça continue comme ça, moi je rentre !

Les autres adolescents s'entreregardèrent. Qui ? Qui avait ricané ? De toute évidence, ce n'était pas eux... Mikado déglutit, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours.

— Aoba... C'était vraiment pas nous...

— Alors qui ?

Un second ricanement retentit suivi d'un craquement bien trop proche à leur goût. Je

— Mais si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui ? susurra la voix, venant de partout à la fois.

La présence s'approcha furtivement de Masaomi et lui chuchota un "Bouh !" au creux de l'oreille. Son sang ne dit qu'un tour et il s'enfuit, courant et hurlant à travers les bois, bientôt suivi de ses camarades tout aussi paniqués que lui.

Une fois arrivés aux abords du village, Masaomi, tremblant, s'adressa aux autres.

— Pas un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir aux adultes. On... On doit d'abord se renseigner pour en savoir plus... enchaîna-t-il essayant tout autant de convaincre ses amis que lui-même qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

THE END

Je vais être franche avec vous mais j'aime pas trop la 2e scène avec les ados autour du feu _

Masaomi parle beaucoup trop par contre, j'ai été obligée de mettre des paragraphes dans son monologue pour que ce soit lisible XD (promis je vous en voudrai pas si vous le sautez)


	3. Bonus du Chapitre 1

Dans un monde très peu réaliste, scène du Chapitre 1 - Incidents, pendant la réunion clandestine dans la forêt :

Non loin de là, une paire de pupilles aux lueurs de folie les observait depuis les ombres. Cette petite réunion nocturne semblait follement amusante et cela eût été un crime de ne pas y apporter du piquant... Un rire lui échappa, un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Aoba soupira, exaspéré.

― Vous êtes pas drôles, les gars. C'est bon, on a compris. Si ça continue comme ça, moi je rentre !

Les autres adolescents s'entreregardèrent. Qui ? Qui avait ricané ? De toute évidence, ce n'était pas eux... Mikado déglutit, jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets aux alentours.

― Aoba... C'était vraiment pas nous...

― Alors qui ?

Un second ricanement retentit suivi d'un craquement bien trop proche à leur goût.

― Mais si ce n'est pas vous, alors qui ? sussura la voix, venant de partout à la fois.

La présence s'approcha furtivement de Masaomi et lui chuchota un "Bouh !" au creux de l'oreille. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'écria, horrifié :

— Mais tu pues de la gueule !

Ses camarades vinrent le rejoindre, aux côtés du monstre qui commençait à sortir de l'ombre.

— Ah bon ? Tu permets qu'on sente, nous aussi ?

Le monstre laissa échapper son haleine fétide et Mikado s'évanoui sur le coup.

— Oh bordel, ça chlingue ! Faut que tu trouves une solution ! Quoi que... Si quand tu t'approches des gens, ça sent la rose fraîche du matin, ça fera moins réaliste. T'es très bien comme ça, finalement.

Le groupe d'adolescents repartit donc tranquillement vers le village, Mikado tiré par les pieds par son ami Masaomi ; le monstre tomba en dépression ; Shizuo ne rencontra ainsi jamais Izaya et ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble pour le plus grand malheur des lecteurs de cette fanfiction.


	4. Chapitre 2 - Graine

Shizuo, en se réveillant, agit selon son habitude: il se leva, grognant contre ce satané soleil qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'éblouir chaque matin. S'extrayant de son lit, il prit la brosse sur sa table de nuit et se frotta les dents avec avant de se rincer la bouche dans le seau juste à côté. Tout le monde trouvait ça stupide.

« Se laver les dents ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt on se bichonnera les cheveux avec des crèmes spécialisées pendant qu'on y est ! » lui lançait-on sarcastiquement quand on le voyait faire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si Shizuo se souciait réellement de l'avis des autres, il vivait sa petite vie dans son coin, faisait son travail dans le village et ça s'arrêtait là.

Un jour, il avait perdu un défi avec Kadota et avait dû se brosser les dents avec le même genre de brosse comme gage, mais il avait trouvé ça tellement agréable qu'il avait continué à le faire chaque matin depuis lors. Quelle étrangeté... Mais la vérité n'était pas le fait qu'il se brosse les dents mais qu'il avait l'impression que sa bouche était si fraîche une fois cela fait, de sorte que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle en devenait pâteuse et ça le dérangeait franchement.

Il suivit donc son petit rituel matinal et soupira d'aise quand il ne vit aucun groupe enfant particulièrement turbulent ne jouait bruyamment juste sous sa fenêtre comme chaque matin.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Comment ça, aucun enfant qui braillait dans tous les sens ? Il sortit donc en trombe de sa maisonnette, encore en simple tee-shirt blanc et caleçon mais se rendant bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir dans une tenue pareille — surtout pour partir à la recherche d'enfants (les gens avaient les idées bien trop mal placées dans ce village pour qu'il puisse se le permettre) — il fit demi-tour et revêtit sa tenue de gardien.

Parcourant les rues du petit village, il se rendit bien compte que tous les enfants avaient disparus et craignit d'abord d'avoir eu affaire à une sorte de kidnappeur. Petit, on lui avait raconté l'histoire du joueur de flûte d'Hamelin. Ce serait bien sa veine qu'ils aient à faire à un truc du genre, tiens ! 'Manquerait plus que le joueur de flûte d'Hamelin débarque, déjà qu'ils devaient se coltiner une malédiction à coup de monstres tout droit sortis des enfers.

Croisant la route d'Akabayashi, il le questionna au sujet d'Akane.

— Mmmh... Nan, je ne l'ai pas vue, mais il me semble qu'elle voulait se rendre tôt ce matin chez Shiki pour te faire une surprise, donc mieux vaut pas la déranger.

— J'irai tenter ma chance autre part, pas grave... Merci.

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa quête mais personne ne les avait vus. Seul Tom su lui apporter un peu d'aide. Il aurait apparemment vu Erika courir des étoiles dans les yeux vers la place du village. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas vraiment une enfant, cela restait tout de même son seul et unique indice. Il se mit ainsi en route pour la place.

Mais même aux abords de la place, un silence de mort régnait sur les lieux. Aucun cri d'enfant, rien. Seule une voix sombre et vieillie par les âges parvînt à ses oreilles.

— Oh oui, je l'ai vu, aussi clairement que vous êtes là, maintenant. Un monstre d'une cinquantaine de pieds de haut ! Je n'ai jamais vu plus effrayant ! Il faisait bien trois ou quatre fois ma taille !

Curieux, Shizuo s'approcha puis pénétra sur la place. Au centre, assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, une vieille dame encapuchonnée d'un voile translucide parlait vivement, agrémentant son récit de larges gestes devant une foule d'enfants et adolescents subjugués par ses paroles.

Il devina sans aucun doute qu'elle n'était pas originaire d'ici. Le village était si petit que par ici, tout le monde se connaissait et il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu cette vielle dame de toute son existence. Il n'y avait même pas de vieille dame dans le village de toutes façons. Cela expliquait sans doute en grande partie l'intérêt que tous lui trouvaient. C'était comme un personnage de foire. La dernière fois qu'un étranger était passé au village remontait bien à une ou deux années au moins.

Lui-même, en devinant qu'elle n'était pas originaire d'ici, s'était rendu curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait amené à venir et, en entendant de quoi son histoire traitait, ne put s'empêcher de se faire discret et, s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre au fond de la place, d'écouter le récit de la vieille dame.

— De loin, c'est un ours enragé mais plus on s'approche, plus sa monstruosité apparaît. Il est rongé par les vers, pourri de l'intérieur. Ses yeux sont vides, ils sont néant, rien de plus, rien de moins. Sa fourrure est rongée par le démon. Lorsque qu'il nous fixe, notre cœur s'arrête. On reste sur place. Impossible de bouger.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle savait y faire avec les histoires, et, que ce qu'elle racontait soit vrai ou non, on aurait juré qu'elle avait réellement vu le monstre de ses yeux.

La vielle dame croisa le regard de Shizuo et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle se tut alors quelques instants, le fixant sans aucune autre forme de procès.

— Comment vous vous êtes enfuie, madame ? s'éleva une petite voix, dans son public.

Elle détourna difficilement le regard pour le poser sur le petit curieux qui l'avait interrogée.

— S'enfuir ? Pourquoi s'enfuir en voyant le monstre ? Tant qu'on est pas sur son territoire, il nous laisse tranquille. Enfin... sauf si... Vous connaissez la malédiction ?

Elle regarda son auditoire, interrogative et certains opinèrent du chef et un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage.

— C'est dans un village maudit. Toutes les personnes qui y naissent doivent y rester jusqu'à leur mort, sinon, le monstre les prend en chasse et les tue avant de les dévorer. Une fois, ma grand-mère l'a vu de ses yeux. Elle avait trouvé ce fameux village et en s'en allant, un de ses habitants avait décidé de partir avec elle. Ils ont marché longtemps, longtemps. Mais une nuit, ils s'étaient couchés et un souffle à l'odeur immonde l'a réveillée. Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait le monstre qui dévorait le villageois hurlant à côté d'elle. Juste après, il avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que des bouts de viande déchiquetée de son compagnon de voyage. Ce fut la dernière qu'elle alla dans la forêt. Quand elle est revenue, elle s'est allongée sur le canapé et à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait, elle hurlait juste « Le monstre ! Le monstre ! » et se taisait jusqu'à qu'on lui parle de nouveau.

La vieille dame soupira.

— Bref. Je vais pas passer ma journée à raconter mes aventures ! Laissez-moi tranquille et retournez à vos jeux de gamins de six ans ! Allez ! Du balai !

Les enfants, quelque peu intimidés par la doyenne s'exécutèrent sans discuter, les autres partant avec un peu de retenue, déçus qu'elle n'en raconte pas plus. Une fois la foule dispersée, l'ancienne s'étira et, se levant, s'éloigna de cet endroit exposé aux regards pour rejoindre une rue adjacente. En voyant la dame s'éloigner, il lui sembla que sa démarche était bien légère et son corps bien délicat pour une vieille dame vivant en hermite.

Bah, ce n'était pas ses affaires de toutes façons. Shizuo repartit ainsi lui aussi faire son travail de gardien et effectua sa ronde, toujours aussi silencieux, autour du village.

Après une heure de marche environ, apparu au loin la même vieille dame qu'il avait vu sur la place le matin même. Dès qu'il était apparu dans son champ de vision, elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, toujours avec ce regard sombre, douloureux, hargneux. Passant à proximité, elle l'interpella.

— Toi. Je t'ai pas vu ce matin, si ?

Il se retourna vers la doyenne assise sur le muret bordant le chemin dallé, interrompant ainsi sa ronde. Il se demandait pourquoi il continuait à parcourir les kilomètres enserrant le village, parfois, vu qu'il ne voyait jamais rien de dangereux dans les environs. Mais bon, s'il pouvait se rendre utile et que ça rassurait les villageois, alors il était heureux comme ça.

Il fixa la vieille dame à quelques pieds de lui. De près, son impression de la matinée se confirma encore. Elle n'avait pas les traits d'une vieille dame. C'était une jeune fille dans une robe perdue entre un rouge carmin et un noir ombrageux, à l'image de ses iris. Qui était-elle ? Une sorcière, peut-être ?

Il n'avait jamais croisé de personne avec les yeux rouge auparavant. On aurait pu les croire faits de sang. Sa peau elle-même était d'une pâleur si extrême qu'on doutait même qu'il y ait des veines par dessous. Le plus étrange chez cette personne était qu'elle ne possédait pas réellement de formes à proprement parler et ses traits s'en retrouvaient ainsi parfaitement androgynes. Si elle décidait de se faire passer pour un membre du sexe opposé, elle y arriverait sans mal, sans aucun doute.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres devant l'air interdit de Shizuo.

— Troublant, non ? Des yeux aussi rouges que le sang, une peau aussi pâle que la lune. C'est comme ça qu'on me décrit. Quand j'ai de la chance, on m'appelle l'enfant de la Lune, quand j'en ai moins, l'enfant du démon. J'ai même teint mes cheveux en noir parce que ça effrayait trop les gens que je croisais.

Définitivement. Ce n'était pas une vieille dame. Sa façon de parler, son ton léger, c'était celui d'une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge. Shizuo ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne comprenait pas comment le matin même, elle avait pu passer pour une vieille dame.

— J'étais dans une ville, une fois. On m'a dit que j'étais malade, malade d'albino-machin-chose. La maladie des hommes pâles.

La femme soupira.

— Tu m'as pas l'air bavard, toi. Je peux au moins savoir à qui je parle depuis tout à l'heure ?

Shizuo la fixa, se demandant de quel genre de façon il devait réagir puis, ne voyant pas de réel danger en elle, opta pour la franchise. Y voyant en plus l'occasion rêvée de satisfaire sa curiosité à son sujet, il s'empressa de répondre.

— Shizuo. Je suis le gardien du village.

— Quel rôle admirable, ironisa la jeune fille. C'est à cause du monstre dans la forêt que ce village a besoin d'un gardien ? J'en avais encore jamais vu.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Mais vous n'avez...

Shizuo s'arrêta soudainement de parler, comme pétrifié. Au moment même où il avait vouvoyé la jeune fille en face de lui, il avait senti comme un couteau acéré le déchiqueter de l'intérieur. Déconcerté, il avait fini par inspecter ses vêtements et les alentours mais non, rien. Seule demeurait cette aura sombre qu'il avait cru déceler dans l'iris de son interlocutrice mais (dont) il commençait à douter qu'elle se soit réellement logée dans ses pupilles à un quelconque instant tant son visage chaleureux contrastait avec l'impression qu'il avait eu. Il se reprit alors, toujours choqué par la noirceur qu'il avait perçue un peu plus tôt.

— Mais... Mais tu n'as pas peur de te faire attaquer en passant par la forêt ? Par des voleurs ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

— Dans la forêt ? questionna la jeune fille, amusée, éclatant d'un rire franc. Mais y'a que des fous qui vont dans cette forêt ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux, en plus, juste un peu dérangés !

Elle lui adressa un sourire délicat et de son côté, Shizuo, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, sentit son cœur fondre. Il se frotta l'arrière de du crâne, gêné et détourna le regard.

— En revanche, si c'est toi qui garde le village, il faut que tu saches un truc. Le « monstre », comme vous dites, on dit qu'il peut prendre forme humaine et qu'il en profite pour entrer dans les villages à la nuit tombée.

—

Akane, en compagnie de Shiki, avait fini sa surprise à l'intention de Shizuo. Elle se promenait, sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un panier tout aussi grand dans les mains, à travers les rues du village, à la recherche de son bien-aimé. Elle parcourut de nombreuses allées, toutes aussi semblables les unes que autres et au bout de trois heures, commença à désespérer de trouver un jour la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Ce village était décidément un véritable labyrinthe ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi difficile de trouver quelqu'un dans un lieu aussi petit ? Tout est-il qu'au détour d'une ruelle, elle se sentait presque prête à abandonner mais des éclats de voix l'attirèrent irrépressiblement : ceux d'une jeune fille dont elle était persuadée de ne jamais avoir entendu la voix auparavant.

La voix de Shizuo retentit alors et, dans un regain de joie, elle se précipita vers la source du bruit. Courant comme une dératée, elle arriva en vue des deux jeunes gens mais se figea instantanément. Shizuo la salua de loin, l'invitant à venir se joindre à eux mais la petite fille avait vu, elle avait vu le comportement étrange de son Shizuo-niisan envers la jeune fille et perdit son sourire presque instantanément.

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais, étrangement, c'était comme si on venait de la poignarder en plein cœur. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et, la boule au ventre, vit la jeune fille sourire innocemment, un regard de haine profonde à son égard. Alors elle lâcha le panier qui se renversa au contact du sol. Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, devant l'air incompréhensif de son bien-aimé, et tourna les talons, s'enfuyant en courant.

Elle courut loin, vite et s'enfonça dans les bois. Elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse même plus voir le village, jusqu'à ce que la pénombre des bois soit partout autour d'elle. Le souffle court, elle s'effondra sur les racines noueuses d'un chêne. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle se blottit dans son chaperon rouge et inspira l'odeur de Shizuo que portait encore le vêtement.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui avait pris et pourtant, de lourdes larmes ne tardèrent pas à dévaler ses joues et elle hurla à pleins poumons. Elle hurla de désespoir, de colère, de tristesse, de frustration. Si seulement elle avait pû être à la place cette sorcière, si seulement elle n'était jamais venue, si seulement elle ne les avait pas vus ensemble, si seulement elle avait été plus grande. Alors elle pleura à s'en dessécher toute entière et hurla à s'en casser la voix.

Cette fois-ci, aucun monstre étrange ne vînt la déranger. Personne ne la trouva. Personne ne vînt la voir. Personne ne partît à sa recherche. Elle se retrouvait ainsi seule avec elle-même dans la profondeur des bois.

Elle se noya dans ces larmes qui ne voulaient plus la quitter. Sanglotant à n'en plus finir, elle s'endormit au pied de cet arbre, le cœur compressé comme un oiseau en cage, se battant pour sa liberté sans pour autant jamais pouvoir l'obtenir.

Les graines de la fatalité venaient d'être semées.

THE END


	5. Chapter 3 - Rumeurs

Le soir était tombé. La jeune fille rentrait chez elle. Elle ne reviendrait plus dans ce village. Son rôle était terminé. À quel prix ? Elle s'enfonça dans les bois, titubant, et après de longues minutes de marche, ne tarda pas à apercevoir une forme écarlate à même le sol qu'elle toisa de ses yeux carmins.

Son visage paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Pourtant, elle prit le temps de s'approcher à pas de loup et malgré l'animosité qu'elle avait manifesté à l'égard de la petite fille quelques heures plus tôt, quitta son manteau pour en couvrir Akane. Puis, sans un mot, s'éloigna comme elle était venue : avançant cahin-caha, tremblotante dans le froid, parmi les arbres tordus qui se mouvaient étrangement autour d'elle, prenant des couleurs et des formes bien peu habituelles pour des plantes dans la nuit.

—

Un vagabon se promenait dans la forêt, au clair de Lune. Cette nuit là, le ciel était beau, d'un bleu profond, et la Lune brillait de mille feux, guidant les âmes égarées. Elle faisait bien piètre interlocutrice, pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas notre homme de lui faire la conversation.

— Ça fera bientôt vingt ans qu'on vit ensemble. Un jour, je la demanderai en mariage, tu verras ! Et ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie, parce qu'elle acceptera. S'il le faut, je ferai disparaître le soleil !

Il continua son chemin à travers les arbres et aperçût une forme rouge ombrageuse roulée en boule, au creux d'un arbre. Arrivant à son côté, il découvrit une mignonne petite fille dormant à poing fermé et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était certainement pas un endroit pour les petites filles... Que faisait-elle ici ? Il se baissa pour dégager ses mèches devant son visage. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, sinon, elle finirait par tomber malade ou un animal la mangerait. Il la pris ainsi dans ses bras et la ramena chez lui.

Rentrant dans sa maisonnette au cœur des bois, une étrange femme sans tête tout de noir vêtue l'accueillit. Elle écrivit quelques mots sur une feuille avant de la diriger dans sa direction.

[Qui c'est ?]

Il secoua la tête.

— Va savoir. Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt avec ça qui la couvrait, dit-il en désignant un manteau d'une teinte rouge ombrageuse. Il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui demander.

La femme parût troublée.

[Mais... Ce manteau...]

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec cette petite fille mais j'irai l'interroger à ce sujet demain matin.

[J'espère que cette fois-ci ses manigances ne causeront pas trop de soucis...]

Le jeune homme prit un air boudeur.

— C'est tout de même grâce à elles qu'on vit ensemble aujourd'hui ! Dis-moi tout de suite si tu aurais préféré que ça n'arrive jamais.

[Mais bien évidemment que je suis contente de vivre ici, Shinra, mais quelqu'un a failli mourir !]

L'homme regarda longuement sa partenaire dont une ombre émanait du cou et son regard se fit résolu.

— Tant que tu vas bien et que tu es avec moi, le reste du monde pourrait disparaître que je m'en moquerais, Celty. Tu sais bien que tu es la plus chère à mon cœur.

La fumée émanant du cou de Celty devînt soudain bien plus épaisse, envahissant la pièce.

[Idiot de Shinra !]

—

Au village, la fin d'après-midi battait encore son plein. La jeune fille se leva et ramassa le panier qu'avait apporté Akane avant de s'enfuir. Shizuo tenta de se lancer à sa poursuite mais l'inconnue le retînt.

— Laisse-la. Je pense qu'elle t'en voudrait plus si tu la rejoignais que si tu restais ici.

Il laissa son regard passer de la jeune fille à l'endroit où avait disparu Akane, toujours hésitant. Devait-il réellement la laisser seule ?

— Certaines choses ont besoin d'être affrontées seule.

— Vraiment ? tenta-t-il tout de même.

— Oui, vraiment.

Étrangement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation que cette femme savait de quoi elle parlait et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, résigné, Shizuo choisit de suivre son instinct et resta au côté de cette étrange jeune fille qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en retour.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à lui faire plaisir, mange plutôt ce qu'elle t'a préparé et laisse un mot chez elle pour lui dire que c'était bon.

— Tu penses ?

— Évidemment ! Elle l'a fait pour toi, non ? Donc ça lui fera forcément plaisir que tu lui dises que t'as aimé.

Le gardien du village s'assit donc sur le muret , au côté de la jeune inconnue et sortit le plat que lui avait préparé Akane : une omelette aux champignons délicieusement appétissante coupée en rondelles. Il sourit affectueusement à cette vue, au désarrois de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

— Bon, tu goûtes ou on attend le déluge ?

— Oui, oui. Sois pas aussi pressée. On a tout le temps qu'on veut.

Shizuo croqua une bouchée puis une autre, semblant se régaler. L'odeur tentante parvint aux narines de sa partenaire et un grognement se fit entendre : celui du ventre de sa voisine, contrarié de voir quelqu'un manger alors que lui était vide depuis un moment déjà. La jeune fille détourna les yeux. C'était bien le moment, tiens. Elle aurait mieux fait de manger un truc plus consistant ce matin là.

— T'en veux ?

L'inconnue grimaça légèrement.

— La petite fille l'a fait pour toi, non ? Ce serait pas correct que j'en mange.

— Elle t'en voudra pas pour ça, tenta Shizuo, refusant de laisser sa nouvelle connaissance affamée alors que lui se régalait.

— Oh, à ta place, j'en serais pas si sûr.

— Et puis, c'est pas toi qui a dit qu'elle apprécierait qu'on y goûte et qu'on lui dise qu'on a aimé ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, contrariée.

— Touché...

Shizuo lui tendit donc une partie de l'omelette dont l'inconnue se saisit. Elle déglutit et avala difficilement le premier morceau. Sous les yeux inquisiteurs du gardien, elle en mangea un deuxième puis un troisième.

— Alors ?

— ... C'est très bon.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils.

— T'en donnes pas l'air, pourtant.

Elle tortilla ses doigts dans sa robe, perturbée. Évidemment que c'était bon. Comme si le problème venait de là...

— C'est juste que j'ai le sentiment de manger quelque chose qui m'était pas destiné, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Mais puisque je dis qu'il n'y a pas de problème ! rétorqua-t-il en attrapant un bout supplémentaire de l'omelette et en le présentant à la jeune fille.

— Allez, croque.

— Mais, je...

— J'ai dit croque, alors tu croques dedans.

Elle parût déstabilisée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'était pas censé agir comme ça avec elle ! L'autre insistant, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, hésitante et Shizuo y glissa la rondelle, sa main effleurant le visage de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce toucher. Elle croqua alors machinalement dans l'omelette sans même en percevoir le goût, bien trop embarrassée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Shizuo aperçu des rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille et glissa sa main sur celle de la personne devant elle, qui n'arrivait même plus à le fixer plus de quelques instants, trop gênée pour cela. Il sentit la main se crisper légèrement sous la sienne et s'aventura plus haut, caressant délicatement la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, doucement, sans se presser. Leurs lèvres s'attirèrent et Shizuo ferma les yeux.

Mais rien n'arriva. Il rencontra le vide. La jeune fille était partie, le pas vif, le rouge aux joues, elle était partie, s'éloignant de ce maudit gardien le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait pas fini tout ce qu'elle avait à faire ici et le temps ne tarderait pas à lui manquer. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Qu'il comprenne ou non lui importait peu, de toutes façons, jamais il ne la reverrait. Tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir, c'est que ce rôle était terminé. Mais là résidait le problème. Elle ne savait plus où était la frontière entre son rôle et la réalité et se maudit de s'être fait avoir si facilement. La tête commençait déjà à lui tourner par moment. Le temps était compté.

Ainsi s'écoula sa journée. Elle marcha d'ombre en ombre, devenue invisible elle-même. Personne ne voyait et elle agissait en silence. Le soir arriva à grande vitesse et sans un salut, sans un au revoir, elle quitta le village.

—

Shizuo, suite à sa pause repas, avait repris sa ronde. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Akane qui s'enfuyait en le voyant et cette inconnue qui faisait de même alors que jusqu'à maintenant, tout se passait merveilleusement bien et qu'ils passaient un agréable moment. Rhaaa ! Comme si c'était le moment de penser à des choses pareilles ! Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et parcourut le pourtour du village, comme il comptait le faire originellement.

Avec cette histoire de monstre dans les parages, il était plus que nécessaire pour lui de veiller à la sécurité des villageois et que personne de louche n'arrive à s'introduire dans l'enceinte de ce lieu.

Ici aussi, le soir approchait à grands pas et certains esprits se tourmentaient. Shiki avait questionné la moitié du village au sujet d'Akane qui avait disparu, tout comme la vieille dame qui était passée là le matin même. Shizuo lui avait juste rendu le panier de la petite fille en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de solitude et qu'elle finirait par revenir d'elle-même. Alors que le village s'éteignait, tout le monde avait fini par aller se coucher.

—

Une nouvelle journée avait pris la place de l'ancienne dans la lumière naissante de l'aube. Shizuo s'était levé avec d'étranges visions. Le monde autour de lui se distordait, tant et si bien qu'il mit bien dix minutes à trouver la porte de sa chambre et à en tourner la poignée. Manquant de s'écrouler une première fois au sol et se rattrapant de justesse à un mur. Il décida de retourner dans son lit pour la journée. Il n'était absolument pas en état de faire sa ronde.

Dans le village, les inquiétudes commençaient à fuser : toujours aucune trace d'Akane et Shizuo ne sortait pas de chez lui. Un groupe de recherche avec le gardien du village à sa tête avait été désigné la veille en petit comité pour partir à la recherche de la petite fille mais au vu des circonstances, il semblait être remis en question.

Les villageois commençaient à se méfier les uns des autres. Plusieurs personnes avaient malgré tout été désignées pour effectuer la ronde dont Shizuo se chargeait habituellement, les autres s'enfermant à double tour. Des rumeurs naissantes se répandaient.

« C'est la malédiction ! disaient les uns. Shizuo était invincible, il n'y avait que la malédiction pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

— Le monstre a mangé Akane ! »

Ces chuchotis passaient de bouche à oreille, d'une personne à l'autre, comme une traînée de poudre qui se disperserait un peu partout.

« J'ai entendu des hurlements venant de la forêt, la nuit dernière.

— Moi, j'ai vu une ombre rôder dans les rues du village.

— Vous croyez que c'était le monstre ?

—Qui d'autre ? »

Bientôt, tout le village fut mis au courant et chacun se terra chez soi. Quand on est plus en sécurité nulle part, autant rester chez soi...

« Shizuo est fini !

— Prions pour que personne d'autre ne soit atteint. »

Alors que les villageois sombraient dans la folie, étonnement, personne n'était là pour profiter du spectacle. Aucun monstre mauvais ni personne d'autre ne riait mauvaisement à l'entente de telles absurdités mais, après tout, on ne devine pas toujours ce que nous réservent les aléas de la vie.

—

Au cœur de la forêt, dès l'aube, un jeune médecin s'était séparé de son petit nid douillet et parcourait maintenant les bois à la recherche d'une maison bien particulière, un certain manteau rouge ombrageux sous le bras. Dans sa maison s'éveillait une petite fille au chaperon écarlate, sous l'œil attentif d'une dame couverte d'ombres.

— Aaaaaaaaah !

Akane fit un bond en arrière pour se réfugier derrière le canapé.

— Ne me mangez pas !

Celty se redressa, curieuse, et écrivit un message sur une feuille de papier qu'elle envoya derrière le canapé à l'aide d'un bras d'ombre.

[Pourquoi je voudrais te manger ? Je n'ai même pas de bouche.]

La petite fille hissa sa tête hors de sa cachette, vaguement rassurée et fixa la dame sans tête.

— Ah bon ? Mais tu fais comment pour manger, alors ?

Une nouvelle réponse fut rédigée.

[Je ne mange pas]

— Mais... et pour bouger ? demanda Akane, de plus en plus perplexe.

[Je fais comme toi, non ?]

— Tu n'es pas le monstre ? hésita Akane.

[... Quel monstre ?]

— Celui de la malédiction. Il dévore les personnes qui s'enfoncent trop loin dans la forêt.

Celty haussa les épaules.

[Jamais entendu parler. Mais, dis-moi. Qui es-tu ? Shinra t'a trouvée dans la forêt, dormant au pied d'un arbre alors il t'a ramenée mais on ne sait rien de toi.]

— Oh, je... je viens juste d'un petit village pas très loin, répondit succinctement Akane, détournant les yeux. Je ne...

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe, faisant sursauter la petite fille et Shinra débarqua, un corps en nage dans les bras. Il se rendit dans une pièce voisine où il allongea précipitamment la personne sur le matelas, une personne vêtue d'une robe rouge ombrageuse.

Akane avait reconnu la personne malade. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme de la veille qu'elle avait aperçu avec Shizuo. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie mais une chose était sûre : la dame n'allait vraiment pas bien. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante et voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser à un rythme effréné.

Quand le médecin était passé devant elle, elle avait pu apercevoir le visage de la dame en rouge. Bien que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle lui avait semblé tout droit descendue de la lune, son visage lui avait parut à l'instant si pâle et livide qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée si on lui avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'une poupée en porcelaine, exactement comme les poupées très chères qu'on fabriquait en ville.

Une fois, un marchant en avait amenée une à leur village quand elle petite. Elle avait longtemps admiré la beauté innocente de cette teinte de porcelaine et elle était certaine que la dame en rouge avait exactement la même couleur, aujourd'hui. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'approcher et de voir de plus près ce qui lui arrivait mais, devant la panique de l'homme en blouse blanche, n'osa pas vraiment venir plus près, de peur de déclencher sa colère.

— Celty, va vite me chercher les onguent s'il te plaît.

La dame aux ombres partit précipitamment rejoindre l'autre personne et s'empara de plusieurs flacons qu'elle lui donna tour à tour. Prenant le pouls de la jeune femme, le médecin grommela. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de poser les yeux sur la petite fille à côté du canapé.

— Toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Je... Akane, s'exclama la petite fille, un peu trop vivement.

— Et bien, Akane, viens m'aider à défaire ce fichu corset. Je le maintiens droit et toi tu t'occupes de le dénouer, ok ?

Akane hocha la tête nerveusement, dissimulant mal son impatience, quitta son chaperon, trop encombrant, et ne fit aucune remarque, obéissant juste au médecin. Elle dénoua le lacet du corset de la jeune femme, dévorant des yeux la froide blancheur de son dos qui contrastait avec la chaleur dégagée par ce corps luttant contre la mort. Chaque cellule de cet être se raccrochait de toutes ses forces à la vie sans même se demander si cela avait un sens et Akane trouvait cela fascinant.

Avec l'aide de la petite fille, le jeune médecin retira le haut de la robe de la dame. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que la dame en rouge possédait un torse plus plat qu'une planche à pain ! S'agirait-il donc d'un garçon ? Non, pas possible... Il s'agissait forcément d'une fille ? Dans les faits, elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire. Ses traits semblaient autant être ceux d'une femme que d'un homme, et pourtant, elle restait intimement persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Après tout, Shizuo était tombé sous son charme, non ? Shinra, quant-à-lui, chercha une quelconque trace de blessure ou autre sans succès.

— Celty, je vais avoir besoin de mille-feuille. Tu pourrais aller m'en chercher s'il te plaît ? Le plus rapidement possible.

La dame aux ombres fit demi-tour et, sortant de la maison, les laissa seuls. Le médecin autoproclamé prit une serviette et épongea la sueur présente sur le front et le torse brûlants du malade.

— Akane, je veux que tu étales ça sur le ventre d'Izaya, s'il te plaît.

— Izaya ? questionna Akane.

— Lui, éluda Shinra en désignant le corps qui reposait sur le lit.

— Oh.

La petite fille s'exécuta et ledit Izaya grimaça d'inconfort au contact de la pâte froide en remuant vaguement dans un geste vain.

— C'est bon signe s'il réagit au contact du froid, soupira Shinra, rassuré.

Une fois l'onguent étalé, Shinra le recouvrit de sortes de plaques de tissu blanc puis redressa une nouvelle fois Izaya en le portant par dessous les épaules. Celui-ci grogna faiblement et une goutte de sueur dégoulina dans son cou. Celty ne tarda pas à rentrer avec quelques plantes dans un panier et les déposa sur la table.

— Tu tombes bien. Maintiens-le dans cette position le temps que je lui mette un bandage, s'il te plaît.

Celty s'exécuta et Shinra se saisit d'une longue bande de tissu fin qu'il enroula partout autour de l'endroit où l'onguent avait été étalé. Il rhabilla ensuite Izaya sans pour autant renouer le lacet dans son dos et rajouta la mille-feuille à la décoction qu'il préparait auparavant.

— Il faut réveiller Izaya.

— Oh oui ! C'est moi qui fait ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée.

Elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde l'occasion d'avoir un contact physique avec l'étrange dame en rouge. Si elle ne voulait pas que cette transféré lui vole son fiancé, elle devait d'abord en apprendre le plus possible à son sujet. Akane posa avec attention sa main sur l'épaule de la malade et... il ne se passa rien. C'était une épaule normale. Pas spécialement plus douce ou plus rugueuse qu'une épaule devrait l'être, pas plus charnue, pas plus anguleuse. Une épaule des plus banales, en soi. Elle se chargea donc de la mission qu'on lui avait assigné et secoua vivement la femme en rouge.

— Hé ! La dame bizarre ! Faut te réveiller. Y'a ton ami qui veut que tu te réveilles.

L'étrange dame ne réagissait pas et Akane s'agaça, criant alors directement dans ses oreilles.

— La dame bizarre ? Ouh ouh !

Izaya remua, perturbé par ces brusques gesticulations et cette ignoble voix qui hurlait à côté de lui. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Shinra le redressa une nouvelle fois de sa main droite, la décoction dans son autre main avec Celty qui l'aida depuis l'autre côté du malade. Il la rapprocha du visage du malade.

— Izaya, il faut que tu manges ça.

L'autre grommela vaguement quelques mots et avala difficilement la substance verdâtre, grimaçant.

— Celty, apporte-moi le seau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Izaya fut pris d'un spasme et régurgita tout ce qu'il avait mangé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures dans ledit seau avant de s'écrouler à nouveau d'épuisement, le souffle court et le corps luttant contre le poison. Shinra alla vider et rincer le seau dehors tandis que Celty épongeait la sueur sur le front du malade.

Shinra, de retour, soupira. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu. Maintenant, le sort d'Izaya appartenait au destin. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, essoufflé et appela Akane, mais la petite fille l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la dame bizarre ?

— Il a été empoisonné.

Akane fronça les sourcils. Les adultes utilisaient beaucoup trop de mots compliqués. Résultat : elle n'y comprenait rien, et Dieu sait qu'elle détestait ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

— Empoisonné ? C'est quoi ça ?

— C'est quand quelqu'un te fait consommer quelque chose qui peut te tuer ou avoir de très vilains effets sur ton corps. Souvent, on le met dans un plat ou une boisson, par exemple, répondit patiemment Shinra.

— Y'a des gens qui veulent la tuer, alors ?

L'autre se tut quelques instants, l'air de réfléchir profondément.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait ingurgité le poison de son plein gré. Maintenant, va savoir pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ! (Il secoua la tête, désespéré, et reprit :) Bref, j'ai des questions à te poser. Je t'ai trouvée toute seule dans la forêt, cette nuit. Tu t'es perdue ?

Akane hocha timidement la tête.

— Hm... Il va falloir te ramener chez toi, alors. Tu habites loin ?

Elle pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans son village pour l'instant, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mentir à une personne si sympathique...

— Juste dans un village pas très loin.

— Tu pourrais le retrouver ?

Akane secoua la tête négativement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction prendre pour retrouver son village et, très honnêtement, ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle n'avait juste pas envie d'y retourner, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu. Shizuo n'était qu'un traitre et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt !

— ... Je suppose qu'on trouvera une solution à ça. Au fait, tu connaissais déjà Izaya ? Je t'ai trouvée avec son manteau qui te recouvrait.

— Ah bon ? s'exclama Akane, surprise.

Si elle s'attendait à ça après la haine qu'elle avait perçu à son égard de la part de la femme en rouge, la veille. Elle jeta un œil dans la direction du lit où elle était allongée et put apercevoir sa poitrine se soulever plus régulièrement et calmement que quand on l'avait amenée, bien que son sommeil restât malgré tout plutôt agité. Elle remuait et parfois, gémissait plaintivement, se battant contre le poison qui coulait encore dans ses veines.

— Elle est juste passée dans mon village hier avant que je m'enfuie.

—Tant mieux, alors. Dès qu'Izaya sera en meilleure santé, il te ramènera chez toi, conclut Shinra, prêt à passer à autre chose.

— Il ? Mais c'est une fille, tiqua enfin Akane.

Elle l'avait déjà entendu l'appeler de la sorte et avait cru à une erreur involontaire due à l'urgence de la situation, mais là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

— Ah non, c'est un garçon, contredit Shinra, les sourcils froncés.

— Bah si, elle porte des robes et puis elle a une tête de fille.

Surtout, Shizuo était le plus beau garçon qui existait et le fait qu'il soit un traitre n'y changeait rien, alors Izaya était forcément une fille. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de garçon plus beau que Shizuo. Définitivement.

— Mais t'as bien vu tout à l'heure qu'il n'avait pas de poitrine !

— Ça existe les femmes planche à pain, rétorqua la petite fille, obstinée.

— Mais puisque je te dis que c'est un garçon !

— Je te crois pas.

— Mais si ! C'en est un !

Akane plissa les yeux.

— Non. C'est une fille, objecta-y-elle catégoriquement.

— Faut que je te montre son sexe pour que tu me croies ? s'exclama Shinra, désolé pour Izaya d'avoir à en venir à de telles extrémités.

Akane hésita puis s'avoua vaincue, ne désirant pas aller jusqu'à violer l'intimité de cette personne bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. ①

— Bon, euh... d'accord. Je veux bien te faire confiance pour l'instant, mais je lui demanderai à son réveil !

— C'que tu peux être têtue ! Sérieusement, c'est pas humain ! C'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion quand il s'habille comme ça mais quand même... (Shinra soupira, désespéré et secoua la tête avant de reprendre :) Je n'aurais pas cru qu'on puisse réellement le prendre pour une fille.

—

Quelques heures plus tard, Izaya s'éveillait enfin et se redressa avec difficulté, tentant d'identifier son environnement encore flou autour de lui. C'était à peine s'il discernait quelque vagues formes. En tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il n'était pas chez lui : il n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur de ses draps.

—Je suis... où ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Shinra, interpelé par les bruits dans la pièce voisine, s'y rendit avec Akane qui le suivit à la trace.

— C'est moi, Izaya. T'es chez moi.

Il soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de son ami et discerna une forme rouge écarlate à son côté, rouge et qui ressemblait étrangement... à un chaperon. L'homme aux pupilles écarlates toisa durement Akane, malgré ses yeux toujours rendus vitreux par la fièvre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

— Et bah figure-toi qu'elle m'a aidé à te soigner, l'obstiné.

— Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses, rétorqua-t-il.

Il inspira difficilement une goulée d'air.

— Après ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'était la moindre des choses.

— Comment ça ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose, Akane ?

La petite fille répondit par la négative. Elle ne comprenait pas où Izaya voulait en venir. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Pour dire : elle ne l'avait même pas approchée à moins de dix mètres.

— C'est ta satané omelette. La prochaine fois, t'éviteras d'y mettre des champignons vénéneux.

Une fois qu'Izaya eût clos ses paupières, il s'adressa à Shinra.

— De... de l'eau... et quelque chose de frais... s'il te plaît...

Le médecin lui tendit le verre d'eau qui attendait sur la table à côté du lit et changea la serviette posée sur son front.

— Pourquoi t'as mangé cette omelette si tu savais qu'il y avait des champignons vénéneux dedans ?

Le brun détourna ses yeux écarlates, refusant de répondre sous le soupir désespéré de Shinra.

— Je fais comment pour m'occuper de malades aussi bornés, hein ? Bon, de toutes façons, ça ne regarde que toi et si t'as des envies suicidaires, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux !

Izaya éclata de rire avant avant d'arrêter brusquement dans un gémissement de douleur, se tenant le ventre. Il grimaça.

— C'est quoi ce truc froid et gluant sur mon ventre ? Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu m'as fait pour me soigner...

— Oui, bah par contre, je peux te dire ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Tu vas arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens, te recoucher, te rendormir et tu as interdiction de te relever jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Izaya ignora magistralement Shinra, continuant ses observations.

— T'as même pas pris la peine de re-lacer mon corset. Quel médecin soigneux tu fais...

— Ah oui, pardon. J'avais oublié que tu aurais préféré mourir asphyxié par ta saleté de corset plutôt que je te soigne et que tu rentres chez toi vivant, s'agaça-t-il. Bref, je t'ai demandé quelque chose, alors maintenant, exécution.

— Yes, my lord, ironisa Izaya avant de faire ce que le médecin lui avait demandé, grimaçant une nouvelle fois en se rallongeant sur le matelas.

① Ici, on parle bien évidemment de violer l'intimité de quelqu'un uniquement dans le sens de le mettre à poil sans son autorisation, ça va pas plus loin ! O_O C'est une petite fille de 10 ans nan mais oh ! Parce que je vous vois venir ! Après, si vous voulez vraiment que l'on viole l'intimité d'Izaya... Bah ça ne se fera jamais. Pourquoi ? Bref, y'a juste marqué dans ma tête, là où vous ne pourrez pas l'effacer que tous les personnages seront consentants. Donc... Pas de viol d'intimité 83

THE END

Vous pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre *^* c'est mon chapitre préfère pour l'instant ! Oh oui, my little dear Akane 83 en même temps avec Akane, Izaya et Shizuo dedans, je l'aime forcément à la folie ce chapitre XD

Par contre il est très long. Je vous jure j'en voyais pas la fin de ce chapitre ! La quasi-totalité de ce qu'il s'y passe est arrivé en total feeling à cause d'un seul et unique personnage : Akane ._. Elle est chou, hein. Moi aussi je la trouve trop chou, mais pour l'instant elle m'a plus emmerdée qu'autre chose ! Bon, j'avoue, c'est pour le mieux. Vénérons cette petite Akane XD

Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai le chapitre 4 à relire et corriger alors à la prochaine. 8D


	6. Chapitre 4 - Rencontre

Akane marchait au côté d'Izaya dans les bois. Autant ceux-ci paraissaient effrayants et sombres habituellement, autant aujourd'hui, ils lui semblaient étrangement accueillants et chaleureux. Peut-être était-ce dû au soleil qui tombait dru sur l'herbe chatoyante à ses pieds ? Ou bien à l'approche du solstice d'été qui rallongeait les jours et faisait grimper les températures à la limite du supportable. Tout était-il qu'elle gambadait joyeusement dans cette forêt qui avait autrefois pu lui paraître bien sombre et inquiétante, ce qui ne l'avait pourtant pas empêchée de s'y aventurer de nombreuses fois. C'était une petite fille intrépide et rien n'aurait pu lui faire peur ! — pas même son ombre ! —

Izaya, lui, ressentait toujours légèrement le contre-coup de l'omelette venimeuse qu'il avait mangé deux jours auparavant. Il lui avait fallu vingt-quatre heures pour se remettre sur pieds grâce aux soins si efficaces de Shinra et malgré cela, il avait l'étrange impression que son corps ne lui pardonnerait pas sitôt cette mésaventure.

Maintenant qu'il rentrait enfin chez lui avec la petite fille, parfois, le goût si caractéristique de l'omelette revenait sur sa langue et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une source d'eau où se rincer la bouche. Son corps semblait s'obstiner à vouloir lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec comme bon lui semblait et qu'un jour, il n'en reviendrait pas indemne et Izaya détestait cela. Il se déplaçait ainsi d'un pas rapide pour se changer les idées, filant silencieusement entre les arbres au tronc rocailleux.

— On rentre pas au village ? demanda Akane, curieuse, grimpant sur les racines noueuses d'un vieux chêne.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Alors on va où ? le questionna une nouvelle fois la petite fille depuis son promontoire.

Akane sauta depuis ses hauteurs, atterrissant à pied joints de la manière la moins délicate qui soit. Izaya lui jeta un regard en coin avant de chuchoter pour lui-même, amusé :

— Un véritable éléphant miniature. (Il soupira et reprit, plus fort :) Chez moi, on va chez moi.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

— T'as vraiment envie de retourner au village maintenant ? lui demanda Izaya pour mettre fin à cet interrogatoire.

Akane grimaça et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Donc on va chez moi, un point c'est tout.

En quelques dizaines de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une maison perdue au cœur des bois et Izaya entra sans même déverrouiller la porte avec une quelconque clé. En même temps, elle se demandait où il aurait pu transporter une clé avec sa robe. Elle n'y avait vu aucune poche ni rien. Après réflexion, Akane doutait même d'avoir vu une quelconque serrure sur cette porte.

— Bah, tu fermes pas à clé ? demanda-t-elle tout de même. On ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça, genre des pièges incroyables pour tuer les gens qui entraient par effraction dans la maison !

— Tu as vu quelqu'un susceptible de rentrer chez moi, par ici ? s'amusa Izaya.

— ... Ouais, pas vraiment, non.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Akane avait remarqué en se promenant dans les bois, c'est qu'à part l'étrange dame en rouge, le médecin bizarre, la dame aux ombres et puis le monstre, il n'y avait personne qui y venait. S'asseyant sur une chaise autour de la table, elle observa l'intérieur de la cabane comme s'il s'agissait là d'un lieu magique d'où on ne sait quel Gobelin ou fée pouvait apparaître à chaque instant.

— Donc je n'ai aucune raison de mettre de serrure à ma porte, conclu Izaya, pragmatique, mettant ainsi fin aux rêves débordants de mystères de la petite fille.

Akane leva les yeux vers lui. L'étrange femme — comme elle aimait l'appeler— lui paraissait bien mystérieuse. Elle avait été élevée toute son enfance à respecter des règles de base ou même à deviner d'autres règles dont on avait rien le droit de dire mais qu'il fallait tout de même suivre et voilà qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui les brisait toutes d'un seul coup. Elle se demandait vraiment où avait pu vivre cette étrange femme avant pour avoir ce genre de personnalité et leva la tête vers le plafond, pensive.

— Mais imagine, un jour, y'a quelqu'un qui t'en veut et qui sait où tu habites, tu fais comment ?

— Je pense savoir me défendre assez bien pour pouvoir l'envoyer au tapis.

— Et si c'est quelqu'un qui est plus fort que toi ? (Devant l'expression interrogative de son hôte, elle continua :) Genre le monstre...

Izaya soupira et secoua la main d'un vague signe pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, éludant ses questions.

— Le monstre n'aurait aucune raison de venir ici puisque de toute façon, je n'habite pas dans un village maudit. Bref, fais ce que tu veux, moi, j'ai des choses à régler.

Il s'avança dans le fond de la maisonnette et ouvrit une armoire, en sortant des vêtements aussi sombres que ceux de la dame aux ombres. Bon, peut-être pas autant mais ça restait très sombre. Akane était certaine que si la maisonnette n'avait pas été illuminée par la lumière du soleil qui entrait par les fenêtres et quelques endroits clairsemés du toit qui se semblaient pas en très bon état, il n'aurait jamais pu les trouver dans la pénombre.

— Tu vas mettre ça ? C'est un peu triste de s'habiller tout en noir, non ?

Il posa les vêtements sur son matelas et passa ses mains derrière lui pour défaire le lacet de son corset, tournant le dos à Akane.

— C'est surtout pas très pratique de se déplacer en robe, et puis tu peux parler, tes vêtements non plus ne sont pas très joyeux.

— Oui mais moi j'ai le chaperon de Shizuo-niisan qui est tout rouge alors ça compte pas.

Izaya regarda en coin ledit chaperon rouge, le regard sombre. Quelqu'un devait porter ce chaperon, c'était écrit. Elle n'avait juste pas eu de chance que ça tombe sur elle. Il soupira.

— ... « Shizuo-niisan », c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? (Sa robe pourpre glissa au sol, dévoilant sa peau nue sous le regard attentif d'Akane.) C'est étrange comme surnom...

La petite fille parut presque hypnotisée et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

— Wouaaaa... T'es tout pâle de partout en fait. T'es vraiment un garçon ? En plus t'es tout maigre !

— Mon corps se porte très bien, merci, lança-t-il sèchement. (Il se tourna vers Akane après avoir enfilé son tee-shirt et son pantalon.) T'as vraiment cru que j'étais une fille ? Pourtant, t'as bien dû voir que j'avais pas de seins quand tu m'as mis ça avec Shinra, non ? (Il désigna l'endroit où les bandages recouvraient toujours son corps.)

— Oui, bah ça existe les femmes sans seins à ce que je sache !

Elle croisa les bras boudeusement et Izaya éclata d'un rire qui emplit la maisonnette.

— Alors toi, t'es vraiment la meilleure !

—

Un taureau enragé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme qui aurait pu mieux décrire cet homme en cet instant. Il marchait — non, fracassait le sol — de ses pas rageurs, son souffre furieux lui sortant des narines. Son regard fulminait. Oh oui, il voyait rouge, rouge sanglant. Il grognait des insultes toutes plus crues et violentes les unes que les autres à l'intention de ceux qui avaient engendré cette rage.

Comme si ça n'avait pas suffi qu'il tombe malade et reste cloué au lit pendant une journée entière à cause d'on ne sait quoi, maintenant, certains habitants le regardaient, effrayés, par peur que la malédiction leur retombe dessus à eux aussi parce qu'ils l'avaient croisé d'un peu trop près ! Comme si c'était à cause de la malédiction ! N'importe quoi. Ça arrivait à tout le monde de tomber malade à qu'il sache ! Ok, lui, il n'était pas tombé malade depuis belle lurette et non, il ne se souvenait pas de quand était la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé tellement il tombait malade peu souvent et alors !? C'était pas une raison.

Bon, encore ça, ça passait. Mais ce qui l'insupportait au plus au point, c'était que certaines personnes — des adultes en plus ! — s'étaient mis à l'éviter et avaient interdit à leurs enfants de l'approcher sous prétexte que ça pouvait être contagieux ! Contagieux ? Vraiment ? C'était une putain de malédiction dont il était question ! Comment ça pouvait être contagieux ?! C'est pas comme si on parlait d'une épidémie ! Il grommela encore de nombreuses injures avant de s'approcher du puit et de se verser un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

Ah ! Voilà. La morsure de l'eau gelée sur sa peau l'avait plutôt refroidit. Il soupira, s'asseyant sur le rebord en pierre. Il était trempé et des gouttes dégoulinaient de ses cheveux mais peu lui importait. Il était calme désormais et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Quand il était énervé, il ne contrôlait ni sa force, ni ses gestes et devenait assez rapidement violent, très violent. Dieu sait qu'il détestait ça, la violence. Il avait horreur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Or, quand il devenait violent, il lui était impossible de se contrôler. Ainsi, quand il fut calmé, un soupir apaisé lui échappa.

Un regard déterminé naquit alors sur son visage. Le temps n'était pas à la rumination. Il devait retrouver Akane et au plus vite. Qui savait si elle ne s'était pas blessée en s'aventurant dans les bois. Elle avait disparu depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'était plus question que ce soit un genre de problème à régler seule ou on ne sait quelle autre stupidité de la sorte mais qu'il y avait un réel danger pour la petite fille. Elle pouvait très bien être agonisante, dans un fossé, trop faible pour appeler à l'aide.

Il se redressa ainsi et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la forêt, s'y aventurant à grands pas mais se stoppa net après une dizaine de secondes. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait pu filer... La forêt était bien trop vaste pour qu'il l'explore seul, d'autant plus que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, à l'horizon.

Il perçu un bruissement dans les herbes. Peut-être un animal, ou Akane... ?

— Akane ? C'est toi ?

À la place de la voix fluette et si agréable à l'oreille de la petite fille, un rire hystérique lui parvint.

— Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Me confondre avec une fillette de dix ans ! On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Cette personne connaissait vraisemblablement Akane et son rire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pour lui, il avait trouvé son coupable. Il connaissait Akane mais n'habitait certainement pas au village, il l'avait donc rencontré durant son escapade. Or, elle n'était pas avec lui en ce moment, donc il lui avait forcément fait du mal et laissée quelque part dans cette forêt, sans défense.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Il s'avança, le pas lourd, vers la source de la voix mais ne trouva personne et serra les poings, tentant de se contenir. Sa voix gronda comme le tonnerre gronde durant l'orage. Des éclairs se déversaient de ses yeux et une haine meurtrière se dégageait du rictus hargneux de son visage.

— Woo ! On se calme tout de suite ! Je lui ai rien fait à ta protégée ! s'exclama la voix, d'un peu plus loin. Et si tu me tapes dessus jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmé, ça m'étonnerait que je sois encore physiquement capable de t'en dire plus sur ta très chère Akane.

— Alors comment tu peux la connaître ? grogna-t-il peu convaincu.

— Disons que par un heureux hasard de circonstances, nous nous sommes retrouvés au même endroit, au même moment.

— Et après ? enchaîna Shizuo, peu patient.

Il devait faire vite. Or, cet homme faisait tout pour faire durer cette conversation. Akane gisait peut-être dans un ravin, à demi-morte et cet homme était probablement le seul à pouvoir lui en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

— Elle est repartie. Je n'avais rien à lui apporter, elle non plus, donc elle a juste... continué son chemin.

Shizuo plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la façon de parler, d'agir de cette personne. Il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il disait et faisait exprès de ne parler qu'à mots couverts. Il perdait son temps, ici. Il ne tirerait rien de cet homme qui n'avait même pas le courage de se montrer à la lumière du jour. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir, parce qu'il pourrait très bien finir par tout de même lui apprendre où était Akane et il ne pouvait pas négliger cette hypothèse.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu lui as pas plutôt fait du mal et que tu l'as abandonnée dans la forêt ?

— Tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter pour elle. Elle s'en sort très bien toute seule, tu sais.

Le gardien du village regarda autour de lui, les nerfs à fleur de peau, tentant d'identifier provenait la voix. S'il attrapait ce fouteur de merde, après un poing dans la tronche, il répondrait sûrement plus rapidement à ses questions.

— Dis-moi où elle est, se contenta-t-il de répondre sèchement.

— Ah... Quel dommage, je n'en ai pas le droit, ricana la voix, faussement désolée.

Izaya savait que s'il énervait trop le blond, il ne ferait pas long feu, et pourtant, c'était tellement jouissif de le voir avoir si peu contrôler ses émotions. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le chercher pour qu'il s'énerve tout seul. Une véritable bête : il marchait à l'instinct et frappait quand on l'énervait.

— Crois-moi que je vais pas attendre d'en avoir le droit pour te foutre mon poing dans la tronche, la vermine.

— AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Alors comme ça, ça ne t'intéresse même pas de savoir pourquoi je n'en ai pas le droit ? (Il rajouta plus bas, taquin :) Magnifique, ce surnom, soit-dit en passant.

On pouvait dire qu'Izaya s'amusait follement. Il tournait autour de Shizuo, se dissimulant entre les arbres. Il possédait les réponses que l'autre voulait entendre mais cela aurait été bien trop simple de les lui donner. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

— Ah ? Parce que ça devrait m'intéresser, peut-être ?

— Oh, ça oui ! C'est follement intéressant.

Shizuo grogna. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'autre mais ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui.

— Et bah vas-y. Déballe. Pourquoi t'as pas le droit ?

— Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a demandé en personne de ne pas le dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ce village... commença Izaya, parlant plus doucement, plus lentement.

— Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ? se méfia Shizuo.

Il savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre et ça le mettait sacrément en rogne.

— Peut-être qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir rentrer. Peut-être même que c'est à cause de toi...

Shizuo commença à blêmir.

— Comment ça, à cause de moi ? hésita-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Il n'avait pas pu faire de mal à Akane, si ? Pourtant, toujours, en sa présence, elle abordait ce sourire si joyeux et innocent. Comment aurait-il pu être la cause de son malheur ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait forcément mentir. Mais... et si... c'était vrai ?

— Oh, ça, tu pourras lui demander toi-même d'ici peu, conclut Izaya en se sauvant.

Shizuo perçu un mouvement dans les fourrés et couru dans cette direction, entrapercevant une capuche noire à fourrure au loin mais, trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

— La vermine ? Hey ! Reviens ! (Il écrasa hargneusement les brins d'herbes à ses pieds.) Merde !

Il se retrouva donc seul avec lui-même et ses pensées. C'était impossible qu'il ait fait du mal à Akane. Jamais il n'avait été malveillant envers elle. Pourtant, le doute subsistait dans son esprit, le torturant de l'intérieur pour la plus grande joie d'Izaya. Il tourna en rond de longues minutes, réfléchissant profondément. S'arrêtant brusquement, il pâlit d'effroi : deux journées auparavant, Akane, en le voyant, s'était enfuie en pleurant...

THE END

Enfin ! J'ai terminé de relire ce chapitre ! *^* Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais fini à temps pour le publier vendredi parce que ce weekend je révisais mon oral de latin et que lundi, j'étais sur Lille pour visiter des apparts pour l'année prochaine 83 hé hé hé...

Et au final, j'ai même fini avec 1 jour 1/2 d'avance.

En plus, on a trouvé celui que j'aurai l'année prochaine ! Et le plus fou, c'est que le locataire actuel qui part début juin, bah dans sa bibliothèque, lui aussi il a le tome 3 de la passe miroir ! (Vous devez lire cette série de livre ! Elle est géniale ! Rien que dans ma classe, on est deux grandes lectrices et on en est toutes les deux complètement fan XD — sachant qu'on l'a toutes les deux acheté séparément sans se concerter, même si c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de ne pas la faire attendre 3 ans dans ma bibliothèque XD — c'est une preuve indéniable que c'est génial ! Et puis si on va dans ce sens là , lisez aussi la duologie Six Of Crows parce qu'on l'a aussi toutes les deux lue sans même se concerter XD et elle est tout autant géniale.)

Conclusion : c'est forcément quelqu'un de très sympathique même si je ne l'ai jamais croisé XD

Bref, je go écrire le chapitre 6 83 et finir de créer l'intrigue post chapitre 9 aussi. Parce qu'il manque encore pas mal d'éléments, quand même XD


	7. Chapitre 5 - Retour

Dans l'une des maisonnette du village, un groupe de personnes attendait, angoissés. Personne n'osait réellement prendre la parole. S'ils s'étaient réunis ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. Mais ils avaient l'impression que tant que personne n'en avait parlé, il pouvait très bien ne s'agir que d'une invention de leur cerveau délirant. Tous auraient préféré être fous plutôt que tout ceci soit réel.

Ils suivaient du regard une forme sombre au centre de la salle qui marchait en rond, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la salle et tous le suivaient, l'écoutaient. Ce son se répercutait sur la paroi lisse des murs et son écho retentissait alors quelques instant, se mêlant au pas suivant, dans une marche régulière.

Ils allaient finir par perdre la raison s'ils continuaient ainsi.

— Arrête de tourner en rond, Masaomi ! Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis ! grogna une voix, dans un coin de la salle.

L'autre cessa immédiatement son manège et seul le regard vide du jeune homme lui répondit, le fixant dans une étreinte silencieuse.

— Dis-moi que tout ça est faux. C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout inventé. Dis-moi juste : je suis bien fou ? Tout ça, je l'ai bien rêvé ?

L'autre baissa la tête et les autres se blottirent un peu plus encore les uns contre les autres. Personne n'avait rêvé, personne n'était fou. Enfin... La folie finirait bien par les gagner si tout cela continuait.

— Akane... Dis-moi qu'elle est vivante. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Son interlocuteur déglutit. Ils le savaient tous : c'était de leur faute. Quelques nuits auparavant, c'était eux qui avaient réveillé le monstre. Le martèlement de ses pas reprit alors, inlassablement. Personne n'osa l'arrêter. Tous le comprenaient, et d'une certaine façon, ça leur permettait de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, de simple, qui les empêchait de réfléchir.

Quand la fatalité s'accomplissait, seul le désespoir et la folie en résultaient.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors violemment, allant directement se fracasser sur le mur dans un claquement assourdissant. Les autres sursautèrent et leur tête s'orienta automatiquement vers la source du bruit. Tous retenaient leur souffle, observant sans intérêt le visage furieux dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'ils le reconnurent. Tant que ce n'était pas le monstre...

— Mais ça suffit de rester ici à vous morfondre ?! Vous croyez que c'est en restant enfermés ici à broyer vos idées noires qu'on va arranger les choses ? Akane n'a pas eu chance, ok. Mais c'est pas une raison ! Alors maintenant, vous vous bougez les fesses !

Les heures passaient et Shizuo n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Se retournant régulièrement sur son matelas, il pensait aux événements qui avaient eu lieu récemment. Entre la dame qui était venue leur parler du monstre puis qui s'était enfuie comme une voleuse, Akane qui avait mystérieusement disparu et sa maladie, sans compter l'étrange personne qu'il avait croisé dans les bois la veille — si l'on pouvait réellement appeler ça « croiser quelqu'un » — ça commençait à faire beaucoup en quelques jours... Quelque chose était en train de se préparer. Il le sentait et ça ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout.

Résigné à ne pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, Shizuo se leva et s'habilla. En quelques minutes, il se retrouva dehors, assis sur le muret même où il avait discuté avec la jeune femme, la veille, un brin d'herbe coincé entre les dents. Il releva la tête vers le ciel, admirant la voûte stellaire. Il y avait dans les cieux comme une sorte de rivière étoilée qui les traversait de part en part.

Il soupira d'aise, mordant dans la tige de verdure qui ondulait devant son nez dans la brise nocturne. Quel endroit calme et plaisant... C'était dans ces moments là qu'ils se rappelait de pourquoi il avait choisit de vivre dans ce village et ne regrettait absolument pas son choix.

Il alla s'allonger dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, admirant le ciel et sa rivière de lait. Mais sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, quelques instants plus tard, il dormait déjà à poing fermé.

Quand Shizuo s'éveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. La plus mignonne petite bouille qu'il connaissait penchée sur lui, scandant inlassablement « Shizuo-niisan ! Shizuo-niisan ! Reveille-toi ! Il est super tard ! C'est pas une heure pour se lever ! Moi, quand je fais ça, maman me gronde ! »

Il se redressa précipitamment, regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il ferma alors les yeux pour dissimuler la lueur de tristesse qu'ils abritaient et se redressa simplement pour commencer sa ronde.

Une petite voix, légère, l'interrompit.

— Excusez-moi... Monsieur Shizuo. Pardon de vous déranger. On voulait savoir, pour votre maladie, hier.

En se retournant, il découvrit deux jeunes filles. Il reconnu la première. Il s'agissait de la fille qui traînait souvent avec ses deux amis, un faux blond a l'humour douteux et un brun. Il arrivait fréquemment qu'elle lui rentre dedans par inadvertance mais il ne le lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du prénom de l'autre. Eri... Risa, Misa ? Bref, il se souvenait juste qu'elle avait d'étranges passe-temps et que parfois, quand elle parlait avec Yumasaki, il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait une autre langue. Il soupira. Au moins, elles ne l'évitaient pas.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur ma maladie ?

La seconde prit le relai de la première pour s'adresser au gardien.

— Les symptômes et ce que vous avez eu la journée d'avant s'il-vous-plaît.

— J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. Avec la disparition d'Akane, je dois encore plus surveiller les alentours du village, bougonna-t-il.

Déjà que la plupart du village avait peur de lui alors s'il arrêtait de surveiller les alentours et qu'une nouvelle catastrophe arrivait, on lui reprocherait encore d'en être la cause.

— Y'en aura pas pour longtemps ! S'il-vous-plaît ! C'est très important.

Shizuo soupira une nouvelle fois et finit pas céder avant de leur proposer de venir chez lui où il leur prépara du thé. Une fois toutes deux servies, il s'assit en face d'elles, autour de la table.

— Bon, du coup, vous voulez bien nous parler des symptômes que vous avez eu ?

— C'est un peu... gênant.

— Vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ça restera entre nous.

— Soit, soupira-t-il. Hé bien... Je vomissais systématiquement tout ce que je mangeais et j'avais énormément de fièvre. Si je me souviens bien, le matin, j'ai perdu l'équilibre quand je me suis levé. J'étais extrêmement fatigué et j'avais des vertiges.

Ses deux interlocutrices le regardaient avec grand intérêt et il se serait presque sentit mal à l'aise qu'on le fixe avec tant d'intensité.

— C'est tout ?

— Ben, pas grand chose à part le fait que je n'avais absolument pas faim.

La seconde tiqua.

— Mais vous avez dit que vous avez vomi tout ce que vous avez mangé ?

— Je me suis forcé. J'allais quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim.

La première jeune fille acquiesça, compréhensive et continua et de sa voix fluette.

— Et du coup, le jour avant de tomber malade, vous avez fait quoi ?

Shizuo hésita un instant. Si c'était possible, il aurait quand même préféré ne pas évoquer le passage où Akane s'était enfuie. À coup sûr, ça allait lui retomber dessus après.

— Je dois tout dire ?

— Oui, absolument tout, c'est nécessaire, affirma la deuxième jeune fille en opinant du chef.

— Tout ce que je vais dire ici restera bien entre nous, hein ? Sinon, les autres vont encore dire que la malédiction, c'est à cause de moi.

— Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne comptait pas répéter ce qu'il sera dit ici à qui que ce soit de toute façon.

Shizuo hocha la tête, détendu avant de se lancer.

— Hm... C'était le jour où l'étrangère est venue au village. Le matin, tous les enfants avaient disparu alors je les ai recherché jusqu'à arriver à la place du village. Elle était là avec eux donc je me suis posé et j'ai écouté ce qu'elle a dit durant le reste de la matinée. L'après-midi, elle venue me voir et on a discuté. Je n'ai pas trop compris mais à ce moment là, Akane nous a vu et s'est enfuie. Elle m'avait préparé une omelette aux champignons alors je l'ai mangée avec l'étrangère puis elle aussi est partie précipite même si je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Sinon, j'ai terminé ma ronde et je suis allé dormir.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est tout, confirma Shizuo.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête d'un regard entendu.

— Merci beaucoup !

— Si ça peut vous aider...

Shizuo restait septique. À quoi lui demander tout ça allait donc leur servir ? Il savait qu'elles n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions mais tout ça ne le rassurait pas trop non plus.

— On voudrait pas vous déranger plus longtemps donc on va partir.

— Euh... Juste une dernière chose ! Je sais que beaucoup de personnes dans le village me fuient car elles croient que je suis tombé malade à cause de la malédiction. Pourquoi vous ne faites pas pareil ?

— Oh. C'est juste que c'est évident qu'une malédiction ne peut pas être contagieuse. Même un enfant le sait. Ils essaient juste de se rassurer en se trouvant un bouc émissaire.

Shizuo sentit un soulagement l'envahir. Si certains le croyaient innocent, c'en serait peut-être bientôt fini de ces regards haineux qu'on lui lançait quand il se promenait dans les rues.

— Merci.

La deuxième jeune fille sourit grandement et agita énergiquement sa main pour le saluer.

— Y'a pas de quoi ! Au revoir.

— Au revoir.

Shizuo leur ouvrit la porte laissant les deux jeunes filles filer à leurs occupations. Il s'en rappelait, maintenant. La première jeune fille s'appelait Anri et la deuxième qui avait parlé la plupart du temps était une de ses amies. Mika, ou peut-être Erika. Un truc dans ce genre là en tous cas.

Il referma la porte et se rassit sur sa chaise. Il n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où cette histoire allait aller et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sentait qu'à un moment ou un autre, ça allait dégénérer et que plus jamais ils ne pourraient revenir en arrière.

Il soupira, posant sa tête sur ses mains. Le fait qu'Akane n'était toujours pas revenue l'inquiétait beaucoup et même si cette étrange personne lui avait dit d'attendre patiemment. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas aller directement la chercher dans les bois.

Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Encore quelqu'un ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule sur un bonhomme haut comme trois pommes vêtu d'un large capuchon rouge flamboyant qui se précipita dans sa direction et lui sauta au cou.

— Shizuo-niisan ! Tu m'avais drôlement manqué tu sais !

Shizuo referma par réflexe ses bras sur elle et refusa catégoriquement de la lâcher, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

— Et toi, je devrais dire quoi, hein ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Tout le village a cru que tu t'étais faite mangée par le monstre.

Akane s'écarta un peu de Shizuo, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, perplexe.

— Ah bon ? Mais j'étais juste dans la forêt et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très gentil qui m'a accueilli chez lui pour la nuit. Sauf que comme je connaissais pas le chemin pour revenir au village, bah c'est l'étrange da... euh... l'étrange monsieur tout en noir qui m'a raccompagnée jusqu'ici.

— Un monsieur tout en noir ?

Akane attrapa la grande main de Shizuo et joua avec ses doigts.

— Je le connais pas très bien mais il était habillé tout noir avec de la fourrure toute claire sur les bords de son manteau, même qu'il était très très beau ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime pas. Il a pas le droit d'être plus beau que toi !

Le rire de Shizuo s'échappa de sa gorge et il frotta affectueusement la tête de la petite fille.

— Et il t'a dit son prénom, cet homme trop beau pour que tu l'aimes ? sourit-il, amusé.

Akane répondit négativement.

— Sais pas.

— Bah, c'est pas très grave. Va vite voir tes parents qu'ils arrêtent de pleurer ta mort alors que t'es vivante.

La petite fille regarda son bien aimé, la mine triste.

— Tu veux pas venir avec moi ? Moi, je voulais rester avec toi !

— Sauf que moi, je dois faire ma ronde autour du village. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir tout à l'heure quand j'aurai fini, ou venir la faire avec moi si t'as pas peur de marcher longtemps... Avec tes petites jambes, je sais pas si tu vas tenir le rythme, la taquina-t-il.

— Peuh ! Moi ? Peur de marcher ? Je suis la personne la plus courageuse de ce village ! Tu vas voir si j'ai peur de marcher ! s'exclama-t-elle, piquée au vif avant de repartir à grands pas, la tête haute, voir ses parents, faisant par la même occasion sourire une nouvelle fois Shizuo.

Elle était définitivement beaucoup trop chou.

Shizuo était ainsi retourné faire sa ronde. Enfin... pas vraiment. S'il avait refusé de l'accompagner, c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose à régler avec une certaine personne qu'il avait rencontré la veille dans les bois. Il s'approcha ainsi de la forêt sans pour autant trop s'y enfoncer, — savait-on jamais ce que cette vermine avait en tête —. Le plus compliqué dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom ou une manière quelconque de l'appeler, ce qui était en soi assez problématique et rendait cette scène de recherche assez comique.

— Hé ! T'es où ? Toi !

Les appels de Shizuo se résumant en des onomatopées et des appellations toutes plus ridicules les une que les autres, le fameux inconnu qu'il avait vu la veille avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire, depuis là où il était.

— T'es là ? La vermine ?

Un rire l'interrompit et il se retourna, furieux. Il galérait déjà bien assez comme ça alors si en plus on se foutait de sa gueule, des arbres allaient voler ! Pourtant, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Enfin, personne que l'on pouvait voir. Shizuo hésita, perplexe.

— C'est toi, non ? Le mec d'hier.

L'autre rit de nouveau, se tenant l'estomac tant il trouvait tout cela drôle et essaya de se reprendre, calmant son euphorie.

— « La vermine », « Le mec d'hier ». Quelles drôles de façons de m'appeler !

Shizuo, lui, grogna. Il ne savait pas comment cette saleté faisait mais sans même le voir, il l'énervait déjà.

— Si tu me disais comment tu t'appelles ce serait plus simple en même temps !

Malheureusement, la fameuse voix qui le poursuivait depuis la veille semblait résolue à le faire tourner en bourrique. Si seulement il pouvait l'attraper et lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche.

— Ça te simplifierait bien des choses, je confirme.

— Bon, tu craches le morceau ou on y passe la journée ?

La voix tressauta encore un peu dans un rire amusé.

— Je m'appelle Izaya. Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils, tout comme la personne à qui appartenait la voix, même si leurs raisons de le faire étaient différentes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as déjà entendu mon nom quelque part ?

— Non. Il est juste... bizarre. Pourquoi t'as deux noms ?

— Oh... Ça, c'est parce que je suis né dans une grande ville. On appelle ça un nom de famille. C'est parce qu'on est tellement nombreux à porter les mêmes prénoms que chaque famille se transmet un nom qu'on rajoute après le prénom pour qu'on puisse se différencier les uns des autres.

Izaya sourit depuis les ombres des arbres, camouflé comme il l'était. Le matin même, avant de partir, il avait fait promettre à Akane et avait insisté pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne bien l'importance de la situation.

— Tu comprends, Akane ? Quand tu parleras de moi aux autres, tu ne devras pas m'appeler « l'étrange dame en rouge » ou « Izaya ». Je serai juste « un homme en noir au manteau à fourrure ». Tu me promets ?

La petite fille avait alors hoché la tête, terriblement sérieuse.

Alors comme ça, elle avait bien tenu sa promesse. Et après, on disait que la vérité ne sortait que de la bouche des enfants. Quelle ironie quand on savait que c'était les adultes qui le disaient.

Shizuo haussa les épaules à la réponse d'Izaya.

— Oh... On a pas besoin de ça, ici. On est tellement peu nombreux, et puis comme personne ne part et personne ne vient, ça règle bien des problèmes.

— À mon avis, vous auriez quand même bien besoin d'un médecin. Ça aurait pu t'aider, l'autre jour, pour guérir plus vite. Même si c'est déjà monstrueux de n'avoir plus aucune trace de maladie vingt-quatre heures plus tard sans aucun médicament ni rien.

Le faux blond plissa les yeux, menaçant.

— Comment tu sais ?

Le propriétaire de la voix haussa les épaules, indifférente.

— C'est Akane qui a dû m'en parler.

Personne ne sembla s'en formaliser, et pourtant, la réponse d'Izaya était parfaitement incohérente. Akane était partie bien avant que Shizuo ne tombe malade et était revenue après qu'il ait complètement guéri. Pourtant, Shizuo ne sembla pas remarquer et continua sur sa lancée, bien déterminé à en apprendre plus sur ce potentiel danger qui rodait autour du village.

— Donc c'est toi, « l'homme en noir » dont elle m'a parlé ce matin ?

— Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas le seul à me promener dans cette forêt et je serais bien incapable de te dire si elle parlait bien de moi ou non ! Mais trêve de bavardages. Tu me cherchais, c'était bien pour me dire quelque chose, non ? lui répondit Izaya dont la voix se faisait plus pernicieuse.

On devinait son sourire victorieux rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, comme s'il savait déjà exactement pourquoi le faux blond avait cherché à le voir.

Shizuo détourna les yeux, atteint dans sa fierté de devoir admettre qu'il avait eu tord à une personne aussi énervante.

— T'avais raison, hier, comme quoi il fallait pas s'inquiéter pour Akane, qu'elle allait revenir et que c'était pas toi qui lui avait fait quelque chose.

Le sourire d'Izaya s'agrandit encore, dessinant une longue fente horizontale sur son visage.

— Hm ? Et donc ?

— Je- je... Je m'excuse. Ces accusations étaient injustifiées.

Des applaudissements retentirent suivies d'un rire.

— Oui, oui ! Bravo ! Et tu lui as demandé, pour ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

Les yeux de Shizuo se voilèrent. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il refusait de croire qu'Akane ait pu être triste à cause de lui.

— Pas encore... J'ai pas eu le temps.

— Pas eu le temps ou tu avais juste peur de sa réponse ?

Shizuo se braqua. D'où il se mêlait de ses affaires ? Cette sale bestiole qui n'avait même pas le courage de montrer son visage !

— Ça ne te regarde pas, la vermine.

— Soit, soit. Tu te refermes comme une huitre ! Il est temps pour moi de partir de toute façon. À la prochaine !

Ainsi s'acheva cette discussion : sur un Shizuo incroyablement contrarié et un Izaya d'excellence humeur. Le premier continuant sa ronde l'esprit tourmenté tandis que le second rentrait chez lui pour s'atteler à la suite des événements.

THE END

En vrai, je suis super surprise. Pour ma première fanfiction longue, « Pourquoi cours-tu ? », j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ce que mes chapitres fassent tous au minimum 1 500 mots (c'était un minimum que je m'étais donné, un peu comme une sorte de défi) et même qu'à cause de ça j'avais du rallonger le chapitre 5 qui me posait problème car trop court en rajoutant une scène mais là, j'y comprends plus rien ! Même quand je me dis au début du chapitre que ça va pas aller et qu'il sera beaucoup trop court, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées qui me viennent pendant que j'écris et du coup, ils se retrouvent même à être beaucoup trop longs !

Mais bon, ça, c'est surtout parce qu'à la base, j'avais prévu que cette ff serait entièrement centrée sur Izaya et Shizuo mais que finalement, disons que ce sera un peu plus complexe que ça XD

De base, elle était censée faire exactement 8 chapitres et un prologue, comme « Pourquoi cours-tu ? » sauf que j'ai eu une toute petite idée de rien du tout (je vais pas vous la dire, hein, ce serait triste de vous spoiler maintenant ! Mais je peux dire qu'elle a eu des petites répercutions ici et là dans tous les chapitres sauf le 1 et que vous saurez exactement de quoi il s'agit au chapitre 10 ! 83 Je vous redemanderai là-bas si vous avez deviné ce que c'était 8D).

Bref, et à cause de cette minuscule idée, tous mes chapitres sont en train de presque doubler de volume et je me retrouve même à être obligée d'en rajouter entre deux ! Le chapitre 3, par exemple, qui n'existait pas de base. Le pire, c'est que qu'à cause de cette idée, ma ff fera bien plus que 8 chapitres et un prologue '-' déjà parce que le chapitre 3 s'y est greffé mais en plus parce que ces fameux 9 chapitres ne seront au final que la 1ère partie de ma fanfiction !

On peut voir ça comme une sorte de très très longue introduction. Par contre, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passera après XD heureusement que j'ai pas mal de temps pour y réfléchir ! À un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine je suis large 83 — surtout que ce chapitre a été achevé avant même la publication du chapitre 2 —.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Mensonges

Izaya, depuis sa chaise, se pencha sur la table, s'y allongeant presque. De l'autre côté, Akane le regarda, interrogative. Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, mais de là à savoir ce que c'était... Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il était bien trop imprévisible pour qu'elle puisse le deviner.

Un sourire mielleux aux lèvres, elle prit la parole.

— Akane-chan, tu es vraiment incroyable. Comment tu fais pour supporter tous ces mensonges ?

Son interlocutrice la regarda, incompréhensive. De quels mensonges pouvait-elle parler ? Personne ne lui avait jamais menti...

— Quels mensonges ? la questionna-t-elle.

Le visage de l'étrange dame en rouge se mit à exprimer la surprise de la manière la plus convaincante qu'elle ait vu de toute sa vie. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à cerner son caractère depuis qu'elle était dans cette maison, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait faite avoir. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle continuait à tordre son visage en de fausses expressions puisqu'elle ne se faisait jamais avoir et que l'autre le savait. Comme quoi, même en ayant en partie cerné son caractère, l'étrange dame en rouge restait malgré tout un véritable mystère pour elle.

— Comment, tu ne sais pas ? Bien sûr que si, voyons. Tu n'as pas pu passer à côté tant c'est évident. Quand tous les adultes te disent que tu es la meilleure et que tout ce que tu fais est génial alors que c'est faux et qu'ils le disent juste parce que tu es encore petite et qu'ils ne veulent pas te rendre triste ou te vexer.

Quelque chose se brisa en Akane.

— Je ne dis pas que tout ce que tu fais n'est pas bien, bien au contraire. Disons juste que ce que tu fasses soit bien ou non, ils te diront toujours que c'est génial. N'est-ce pas horrible de mentir ainsi aux personnes que l'on apprécie ?

Elle savait tout cela en son for intérieur mais elle avait préféré l'ignorer toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas vraiment très important, après tout, c'était pour son bien qu'ils lui mentaient. Mais si l'étrange dame en rouge lui faisait la remarque, c'est que ce n'était pas bien ? Akane ne savait plus. Le fait de mentir était-il réellement si mauvais ? Pourtant, l'étrange femme en rouge mentait bien sur ses sentiments...

— À ta place, je pourrais vraiment pas. T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je comprends pas comment ils font pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Akane faisait aveuglement confiance à l'étrange dame en rouge. Elle savait que cette femme n'était pas un ange et qu'elle possédait plein de défauts, qu'elle n'était pas forcément bonne non plus et que son but n'était pas de rendre les autres heureux. Elle agissait avant tout pour elle-même. Mais Akane avait appris une chose à ses côtés : elle la considérait comme une grande personne. Quand elle était avec cette dame, elle avait l'impression d'être la grande fille qu'elle rêvait d'être : intelligente et responsable. Alors elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec cette étrange femme.

－

Quand Shizuo reprit sa ronde autour du village, son cœur était lourd, ses pensées dans un bordel pas possible et lui, il était juste contrarié. Terriblement frustré.

Il redoutait la réponse que lui donnerait Akane quand il lui poserait la question. Il avait peur qu'elle lui dise que c'était lui qui l'avait rendue triste. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et détesterait la rendre malheureuse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être cet Izaya Orihara et même s'il semblait avoir bon fond — après tout, il l'avait en quelque sorte « aidé » pour Akane —, pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et ne savait plus quoi penser.

En plus de cela, son petit paradis personnel commençait à voler en éclat et toutes les réponses qu'il voulait se dérobaient sous lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, sa vie donnait l'impression de faire ce que bon lui semblait de lui sans même lui demander son avis et il détestait cela. Moins que la violence, mais cela le contrariait quand même.

Ainsi, quand il vit Akane, courant joyeusement dans sa direction du haut de son mètre dix-sept, il se força à calmer les palpitations de son cœur et souffla un coup. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

— Shizuo-niisan !

La petite fille lui sauta une nouvelle fois au cou, ce qui fit sourire Shizuo. Cette petite fille avait un don pour lui donner le sourire. C'était de la magie, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

— Tu vas finir championne de saut en hauteur à force de me sauter au cou à chaque fois que tu me vois.

La petite fille se redressa, outrée.

— Mais je veux pas être championne de saut en hauteur, moi ! Je veux me marier avec toi !

Un voile de tristesse couvrit les yeux de Shizuo. Si seulement une femme de son âge l'aimait autant que l'aimait Akane... La petite fille l'aimait, oui. Mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Elle était encore si jeune. Elle finirait forcément par rencontrer un jeune homme dont elle tomberait follement amoureuse en grandissant, et laisserait Shizuo derrière, allant jusqu'à oublier son existence.

— Quand tu seras plus grande, crois-moi que tu changeras d'avis.

La petite fille se mit à bouder. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Si elle avait eu dix ans de plus, Shizuo l'aurait aimée sans même se poser de question, alors pourquoi sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait que dix ans, il refusait ses sentiments ? C'en était vexant.

— Moi je dis que dans dix ans, je voudrai toujours me marier avec toi.

Shizuo soupira. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, ces temps-ci : soupirer. On disait que c'était un bout de notre esprit que l'on laissait s'échapper quand on soupirait. Si c'était vrai, alors il ne tarderait pas à se transformer en monstre sans âme.

— Et si tu me racontais pourquoi tu as fait cette petite escapade en forêt ?

Akane déglutit. Elle ne vouvait pas le dire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ça aurait rendu Shizuo-niisan si triste s'il l'avait appris. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, et elle comprit alors pourquoi toutes les grandes personnes lui mentaient. Elles non plus, ne voulaient pas qu'Akane soit triste.

— Parce que... Parce que... Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié un truc très très important pour ton cadeau. Mais c'était dans la forêt. Et après, bah... Mais...

Akane jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

— Mon panier ! Oh non ! Je l'ai fait tomber ! Il faut le chercher ! Y'avait ta surprise dedans ! s'affola-t-elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu l'as fait tomber au moment où t'es partie au courant et je l'ai récupéré, la rassura-t-il.

Elle se tourna précipitamment vers lui.

— T'as vu ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

Shizuo sourit malicieusement.

— Dedans ? Tu parles de l'omelette ?

— Oui ! Et elle était comment ?

Akane guetta sa réponse, inquiète.

— Hm... Je ne sais pas trop..., la taquina-t-il.

La petite fille s'inpatiencienta, trépignant de hâte.

— Allez ! Répond !

Shizuo laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui frotter affectueusement les cheveux.

— Digne de la meilleure cuisinière de tout le village !

Akane fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait de nombreuses autres personnes personnes qui cuisinaient bien mieux qu'elle et Shizuo le savait très bien, alors pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Elle n'était pas assez grande pour pouvoir accepter la vérité ? Ou elle n'était pas assez grande pour qu'on lui dise la vérité ? En plus, s'il lui avait dit que c'était juste bon ou qu'il y avait des trucs à revoir, elle se serait juste acharnée pour mieux réussir la fois d'après et n'aurait pas été triste, alors pourquoi ?

Elle en avait vraiment marre d'être petite. On lui disait toujours qu'elle était « chou » ou « mignonne » mais elle, elle voulait juste être grande ! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Elle était très intelligente et mature, et pourtant, tous la traitaient comme un bébé. Elle les détestaient tous ! Sauf... Sauf l'étrange dame en rouge. Elle, au moins, elle la prenait au sérieux, la considérait comme une rivale à part entière et lui demandait même de faire des trucs important. Elle avait confiance en Akane, elle.

La petite fille quitta le gardien du village et se donna deux grandes claques sur les joues. Shizuo-niisan avait menti, oui. Mais il avait quand même apprécié son cadeau. Ainsi, elle se força à sourire et le visage fendu en deux comme cela, couru au travers du village. Si Shizuo-niisan avait aimé sa surprise, alors elle devait absolument lui trouver quelque chose d'encore mieux pour la fois suivante. Mais comme elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée, elle était partie à la recherche de Mika. Elle avait toujours de bonnes idées. Parfois, elle était un peu bizarre mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait suivi ses conseils, Shizuo-niisan avait été très content. Alors quand elle l'aperçut au loin, elle agita la main en de grands gestes et l'appela en criant.

— Mika-nee ! Attends-moi ! Mika-nee !

C'était un peu comme sa grande sœur, mais pas comme Shizuo. Shizuo aussi était comme son grand frère mais elle ne l'aimait pas pareil. Mika, elle aurait pu passer des après-midi entières à rire et s'amuser avec elle mais Shizuo, elle voulait passer sa vie avec. Si on lui demandait de choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, même en ayant beaucoup de mal à se décider, elle finirait toujours par choisir Shizuo.

Elle rattrapa la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée, en compagnie d'un grand garçon au regard indifférent. Seiji qu'il s'appelait. Elle le savait parce quand elles discutaient ensemble, Mika-nee parlait souvent de lui. C'était l'amour de sa vie. Un peu comme Shizuo pour elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elles avaient tout de suite été très proches : d'une certaine façon, elles se comprenaient.

— Tu tombes bien, Akane. J'avais justement quelque chose à te demander. C'est au sujet de quand tu as disparu dans la forêt pendant deux jours.

La petite fille opina lentement du chef mais son regard suspicieux se porta sur Seiji. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle allait dire. C'était à Mika-nee qu'elle était venue se confier, pas à son petit ami bizarre. Mika se tourna vers lui.

— Tu veux bien nous laisser seules ?

Seiji répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête affirmatif et quitta les deux comparses, marchant silencieusement à travers les rues du village. Une fois celui-ci assez éloigné, Akane attira Mika à elle et chuchota tout bas :

— Dis, tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un endroit calme ? C'est vraiment top secret-secret.

— On a qu'à aller près de la forêt, au puit, c'est tranquille là-bas.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Akane. Mika la comprenait toujours. Quand elle était triste, elle était toujours là pour la consoler. Quand elle s'ennuyait, pour jouer avec elle et puis quand c'était Mika qui n'allait pas bien, Akane aussi était là pour elle. Elle aussi la traitait comme une petite fille, sauf que comme c'était sa grande sœur de cœur, elle avait le droit. C'était son privilège. Parce que même si Akane désirait ardemment qu'on la traité comme une grande personne, parfois, être une petite fille et être traité comme tel avait du bon.

— D'accord !

Et les deux jeunes filles partirent main dans la main, dans un silence apaisant, la marche tranquille. Akane souriait et Mika laissait son regard glisser autour d'elle, tantôt sur les arbres au loin, tantôt sur un merle qui fouillait dans les herbes à la recherche d'un vers. Elles arrivèrent bientôt au puit et Akane s'assit sur le rebord sous le regard de Mika qui se posa dans l'herbe en face d'elle.

Parfois, Akane lui donnait l'impression d'être une personne incroyable, bien plus impressionnante que bien des personnes habitant dans ce village, en tout cas. Elle n'avait peur de rien ; s'aventurait dans la forêt malgré toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le monstre ; refusait catégoriquement qu'on la traité comme une petite ; et se montrait parfois plus clairvoyante que les adultes mêmes. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tomber éperdument amoureuse de Shizuo aussi jeune et surtout, de l'être restée aussi longtemps.

— Mais, dis-moi. Comment t'en es venue à aimer Shizuo ? Même moi, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était quand j'ai eu treize ans et que ma mère a commencé à me charger d'aller chercher l'eau au puit.

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi cette question ? Peut-être que Mika était juste curieuse, après tout.

— Bah, c'est juste que j'ai toujours aimé aller dans la forêt, et comme tout le monde a peur d'y aller, c'est Shizuo-niisan qui venait me chercher quand j'étais perdue.

Mika secoua la tête, désespérée.

— Ces froussards, j'te jure. Ça s'empire de jour en jour. On a jamais vu l'ombre d'une bête dans les bois et ils tremblent tous dès qu'on en parle. Mais... la dernière fois, quand tu es partie pendant deux jours, il s'est passé quelque chose, non ?

Akane sentit son sourire flancher.

— Je... C'est juste que... Je voulais faire mon cadeau à Shizuo.

Elle se mit à trembler.

— Celui que tu m'avais dit qu'il lui ferait plaisir. Mais quand j'ai voulu lui donner...

Puis sa voix se brisa.

— Il était avec cette dame, et il la regardait... et j... Je...

Et Akane fondit en larme dans les bras de Mika.

— Mika-cha, ça fait si mal, sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi ça me fait mal ? Je comprends pas !

Alors Mika la serra dans ses bras et la consola. Quand les pleurs surgissaient, mieux valait les laisser couler que de les contenir.

— Les cœurs brisés sont les plus difficiles à soigner, Akane. Il te faudra du temps et beaucoup de courage...

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Si elle avait entre les mains cette femme qui avait osé brisé le cœur d'Akane... Elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée et on ne reconnaîtrait même plus son cadavre. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était Shizuo : il refusait d'admettre l'évidence. Akane l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, et lui, il refusait ses sentiments sous prétexte de sa jeunesse, c'était vraiment le pire. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et lent à la détente ? Qu'il lui réponde une bonne fois pour toutes s'il l'aimait ou non qu'on en finisse ! S'il rendait Akane malheureuse, ça, il aurait à faire à Mika... Et il regretterai longtemps de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt !

Une fois Akane quelque peu calmée, Mika lui donna un mouchoir et elle se moucha dedans. L'adolescente récupéra le mouchoir en tissu et regarda Akane dans les yeux.

— Tu vois ce mouchoir ? Bah il contient toute la tristesse qu'il y avait dans ton cœur. Alors on va l'enterrer et à partir de maintenant, tu seras toujours heureuse, d'accord ?

La petite fille s'essuya les yeux et hocha la tête en reniflant.

— D'accord, opina Akane.

Le mouchoir à ses pieds, Mika ramena une pelle. Elle la planta une fois, deux fois, trois fois et jeta le mouchoir dedans avant de recouvrir le trou de terre et de bien tasser. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

— Bien, Akane. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est heureux ?

— On sourit ? hésita la petite fille.

— Exactement ! Alors je veux voir le plus grand sourire que tu puisses faire !

Et elle se jeta sur son amie avec ses mains pleines de terre, lui chatouillant le dessous des pieds.

— Ah ahahahaha hahaha ! A-Arrête Mika-nee ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! En plus tu vas me mettre de la terre partout !

Akane se redressa aussi vite qu'elle put, fuyant les chatouilles comme s'il s'était agit de la peste noire. S'arrêtant un peu plus loin, elle jeta un regard amusé à sa robe noire, en dessous du chaperon.

— Maman va me gronder, ce soir, je suis toute sale, maintenant.

Mika s'approcha d'elle par derrière, l'attrapant dans ses bras, une lueur malicieuse au fond de l'œil.

— Bah, on lui dira qu'on est tombées dans le ruisseau.

Et les deux amies rirent de bon cœur.

— Peuh, t'es un peu bébête. Maman me croira jamais ! Je suis même pas mouillée !

— Oh mais ça peut s'arranger...

Mika se saisit du seau remplit d'eau qui reposait à côté du puit et aspergea Akane avec, qui, bien qu'ayant couru aussi vite pouvait, n'arriva pas à lui échapper.

— Aah ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

－

Toutes deux s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe, le souffle court. Ça, elles avaient drôlement couru et étaient aussi trempées l'une que l'autre. Les cheveux de Mika ne ressemblaient plus à rien et le chaperon d'Akane avait carrément changé de couleur.

— Alors, t'as découvert quoi dans la forêt ? C'est que t'avais l'air drôlement enjouée quand t'es revenue.

Akane se redressa, grimpant sur le ventre de Mika.

— Plein de trucs ! C'était tellement bien ! Y'avait une femme qu'avait même pas de tête ! Et de l'ombre sortait de son cou. Même ses vêtements étaient en ombre.

— Attends, une dame... sans tête ? Mais comment c'est possible ? l'interrogea Mika.

Akane haussa les épaules.

— Va savoir. Même elle, elle sait pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? Elle vit avec un drôle d'homme qui a soigné l'étrange dame en rouge, celle qui était venue le matin au village pour parler du monstre. Elle avait été empoi... empoiso-quelque-chose.

— Empoisonnée ? tenta-t-elle.

— Oui ! C'est ça.

Mika passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

— Tu sais comment ça lui est arrivé ?

— Bah, elle avait l'air de dire que c'était à cause de moi et de mon omelette mais j'en sais pas plus, continua Akane, nonchalamment.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour que son omelette la mette dans cet état et soupçonnait même l'étrange dame d'avoir dit ça par rancune. En plus, tout s'était très bien fini alors elle s'en foutait un peu.

Pourtant, Mika ne semblait pas du même avis et continua d'interroger son amie à ce sujet.

— Dis-moi, cette omelette, c'était pas celle que tu avais fait pour Shizuo ?

— Si, c'est celle-là. C'est pour ça que je comprends pas, répondit Akane.

Mais elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, alors elle détourna la conversation.

— Même que quand l'homme a ramené l'étrange dame en rouge, elle était tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine ! Tu sais, comme celles du marchand qui était venu quand j'étais petite ! Elle était drôlement belle. Et puis après, j'ai dormi chez elle et c'est un homme tout en noir qui m'a ramené au village.

— Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

Akane secoua la tête. Elle commençait à être habituée à mentir au sujet de l'étrange dame en rouge et pour mieux y arriver, elle avait décidé de purement et simplement oublier son nom.

— Aucune idée. Je me demande si je la recroiserai un jour.

－

La femme fit plusieurs fois le tour de la petite salle, le pas furieux.

— C'est de la folie ! On ne peut pas faire ça !

Son mari, la jambe tremblante, l'attrapa sa pour que son talon arrête de frapper frénétiquement le sol. Il était nerveux et son corps lui faisait clairement savoir.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, hein ? Tu en connais beaucoup des solutions ?

La femme s'arrêta dans un mouvement brusque.

— Et toi, tu serais prêt à... à te servir de ton propre fils pour... ça ?!

— Kyōko...

Il soupira.

— Ce n'est pas ce que... protesta-t-il.

La porte de la salle grinça, s'ouvrant sur un petit garçon au regard ensommeillé. Les deux adultes se turent instantanément et une voix fluette s'éleva du couloir.

— Maman, pourquoi tu cries ?

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu ou, au pire, qu'il n'ait pas compris de quoi ils parlaient. La femme se rapprocha de son fils, s'accroupissant pour être à la même hauteur que lui, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

— Retourne te coucher, Izaya. Je ne crie plus, d'accord ? Papa a juste fait une bêtise et maman n'était pas contente.

— Tu promets que tu ne crieras plus ? J'aime pas quand tu cries parce que tu me fais peur.

Elle enlaça le petit garçon.

— Promis, je ne crierai plus. Allez, au dodo maintenant.

Le petit garçon bailla et suivit sa mère jusque dans sa chambre où elle le recoucha. Quand il fut endormi, elle quitta silencieusement la pièce en refermant derrière elle. De retour dans la salle à manger, elle fusilla son mari du regard, chuchotant le plus bas possible, la voix orageuse.

— Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer faire ça ?

— Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! C'est soit ça, soit...

Elle l'interrompit-elle, furieuse.

— Il n'a que trois ans, Shirō. Trois ans !

THE END

.o. J'ai trouvé une merveilleuse bêta-lectrice (que je remercie infiniment, d'ailleurs) pour cette fanfiction parce qu'à cause de choses et d'autres, je vais manquer de temps. Et elle fait des petites merveilles :') Elle a un talent fou cette petite, j'ai nommé encredetempete ! (si vous la cherchez, elle est sur WattPad et pas par contre) — ça te dérange si je te surnomme Encr ? XD — (en plus, elle aussi, elle a écrit des petites ff Shizaya absolument génialissimes ! Faut aller les lire, elles sont vraiment trop bien !)

Bon, par contre, comme elle a gentiment accepté de commencer la relecture à partir du chapitre 1, bah vous ne verrez les résultats de son incroyable travail qu'à partir du chapitre 7, 8 ou 9, je pense. Bref, le jour où il arrêtera de manquer des mots au milieu de mes phrases, c'est qu'elle sera passée par là XD

JPP. C'est vraiment trop drôle XD Je suis vraiment un cas en tant qu'auteure. Genre, je vous mets des flashbacks/flashafters sans vous le dire que c'en est et vous comprendrez que c'en était que 5 chapitres plus loin et là, vous vous direz « oh, la salope, elle a osé ! » ou sinon... Ou sinon je vais me taire avant de vous spoiler XD

Oh oh oh. On m'annonce dans l'oreille que ce qui était censé être le chapitre 6 était tellement long (à peu près 8 000 mots O_õ) que j'ai été obligée de scinder en deux et qu'ainsi, le moment où vous pourrez lire le 1er lemon que contient cette histoire vient d'être reculé d'une semaine, encore une fois ! Quelle tragédie XD

(surtout qu'il est probable que je vous refasse encore le coup au chapitre 8 parce que vu le nombre de scènes que je compte y mettre, je vais avoir le même problème d'excès de mots dedans XD Nan mais comprenez moi ! Après, y'a tellement de mots dans mes chapitres que ma tablette bug comme pas possible et met littéralement 15 secondes à écrire un seul mot ! C'est une horreur !)

Bon, je crois que je vais me arrêter ici parce que sinon, Encr aura bientôt plus de travail de correction à faire sur mes notes de fin de chapitre que sur le chapitre lui-même XD


	9. Chapitre 7 - Obsession

Shinra, comme à son habitude, marchait dans les bois. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas vraiment pour parler à la Lune de ses plans amoureux — cela aurait compliqué, sachant que le soleil s'était levé un peu moins de cinq heures auparavant —. Non, il avait des comptes à régler avec une certaine personne qui semblait encore et toujours n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Celty avait raison sur un point : il y a vingt ans, ils avaient échappé de peu à la catastrophe et ça ne devait pas recommencer. C'est déterminé qu'il frappa donc à la porte de son ami. Porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sur un homme du nom d'Izaya Orihara.

Pourtant, quand son ami lui ouvrit, il ne reçut pas l'accueil auquel il s'attendait, en tout cas, sûrement pas l'accueil qu'on pourrait s'attendre d'une personne dont on venait de sauver la vie la veille à peine. Un visage raide et un regard dur lui furent adressés et il n'en comprit pas la raison.

— Shinra ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tu as peur que je n'ai pas survécu malgré tes soins ? Je ne suis pas aussi fragile, tu sais. À moins que tu ne sois là pour au contraire vérifier que je suis bien mort et pouvoir me disséquer en paix ?

Une idée s'illumina dans son esprit et il son regard s'affaissa. Il ne lui en voulait pas encore pour la dernière fois, si ?

— Pourquoi tu me dis des trucs pareils ?

L'autre lui lança un regard assassin.

— Hmm... C'est juste que ce serait bien ton genre. Après tout, c'est bien toi qui m'a laissé à mon sort en ignorant purement et simplement mes lettres quand je m'étais fait poignarder dans la ville voisine.

Si. Définitivement. Il lui en voulait encore.

— J'étais en sortie en amoureux avec Celty ! Ça faisait des mois qu'on voulait la faire !

Izaya s'appuya nonchalamment sur le pilier soutenant la porte, lui barrant le passage. Il n'était clairement pas le bienvenu dans cette demeure et Izaya lui faisait explicitement savoir. Il déglutit.

— Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. C'est vrai que sortir en amoureux, c'est bien plus important que de se soucier de la vie de ses amis. Ah, pardon. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas ton ami, visiblement.

Shinra grimaça. À ce moment là, il avait fait un choix. C'était à lui de l'assumer, maintenant.

— Écoute... Pense ce que tu veux mais, oui, j'ai préféré passer ma journée avec Celty. Maintenant, c'est du passée et on ne peut plus rien y faire.

Le regard carmin de son vis-à-vis se teinta d'une noirceur à en faire pâlir l'obscur du néant.

— Ça, oui. C'est passé. Mais pas oublié.

Le médecin soupira. Seul le temps soignerait cette rancune, il en avait bien peur. Son regard se fit résolu.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Puis se durcit ostensiblement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Izaya haussa un sourcil.

— Manigancer ? Comment ça ?

— Tu te travestis. Tu t'empoisonnes volontairement. Je retrouve ton manteau sur le dos de cette petite perdue dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Il y a vingt ans... Quelqu'un a failli mourir. Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

Il claqua la langue. Il avait l'étrange impression de ne discuter pour ne rien dire. Il savait d'avance qu'il resterai campé sur ses positions — tout comme Shinra —, et la discussion n'avancerait pas.

— Comme si on avait le choix... Toi qui tiens tant que ça à ce que personne ne meure, c'est ce qui arrivera si ce n'est pas fait.

— ... C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Shinra fit face au silence de glace qui l'accueillit. Izaya le regardait avec une noirceur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru déceler un jour dans ses yeux. Toute lueur rougeâtre s'était volatilisée et ne restait plus qu'une obscure noirceur. Rien ne transparaissait sur les expressions de son visage, et pourtant, l'autre sentit un frisson de terreur parcourir son échine et sa main se mit à trembler.

Quand on disait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre Izaya Orihara à dos, ce n'était pas un avertissement à prendre à la légère.

— Mais c'est que t'as l'air d'avoir de la suite dans les idées... Si t'y tiens tant que ça, tu peux aussi t'en charger toi-même, je suis sûr qu'il t'ecoutera, déclara-t-il ironiquement, l'air faussement enjoué. Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas où le trouver ni même à quoi il ressemble.

Le sourire angélique sur le visage de son ami lui glaça le sang.

— ...

Le médecin clandestin de tut purement et simplement. Il se sentit malgré tout le désir de quitter Izaya sur une dernière phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère mais sa tentative échoua quand sa voix se mit à trembloter.

— Essaie juste de limiter les dégâts collatéraux, ok ?

Izaya, quant à lui, restait impassible. Il lui adressa une dernière phrase avant de refermer sa porte sur lui, laissant son pseudo-ami pantelant sur le pas de sa maison.

— Bah, tu me connais...

Il s'écroula sur le bois de sa porte dans un bruit sourd. Son cœur lui faisait mal. On pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait, Shinra restait malgré tout son seul ami, et se sentir ainsi trahi le déchirait intérieurement. Si seulement sa ridicule fierté ne l'avait pas fait garder cette scarification de son âme pour lui.

— Fais un bon voyage.

On aurait presque pu percevoir des regrets dans sa voix. Pourtant, elle resta impassible, s'étouffant dans l'épaisseur du bois qui les séparait.

Shinra baissa la tête et repartit. Il aurait tant voulu l'aider, mais s'il ne voulait pas de cette aide, alors insister ne servirait à rien à part envenimer davantage les choses.

Izaya serra les dents. Cette discussion lui avait rappelé la dernière fois qu'un tel événement était arrivé, la dernière fois que la « malédiction » avait fait effet, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait tout simplement horreur qu'on lui balance en pleine face ses échecs.

— Dire qu'on avait six ans à l'époque...

Les malédictions... Comment pouvait-on croire à des choses aussi irrationnelles ? C'était presque plus absurde que les dieux pour lesquels les hommes priaient. Ils étaient la preuve de l'égoïsme des hommes et des femmes. Quand tout allait bien et que la bonne fortune leur souriait, on en entendait jamais parler, mais quand un malheur leur arrivait ou qu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose mais n'avaient pas le courage de se battre pour l'avoir, alors les prières pleuvaient et tous se découvraient être les personnes les plus pieuses qu'il puisse exister au monde. Priant pour des dieux et leur dédiant leurs réussites mais en cas d'échec, prétextant que c'était la fatalité et que ce n'était pas la faute des dieux. Alors que derrière tout cela, il n'y avait qu'hasard et que personne n'était là pour accomplir leurs souhaits.

Soudain, Izaya se mit à rire.

— Et à qui revient la médaille de la personne qui prétend le mieux se préoccuper des autres ? Dieu !

Il n'existait pas de dieu et pourtant, tous semblaient persuadés d'avoir ses faveurs. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'il existait un dieu ? Admettons qu'il en existe bel et bien un. Comment pouvait-on un croire que s'il avait créé leur monde, il n'était que bonté ? C'était d'une stupidite... Comment un être aussi parfait et bon aurait pu créer un monde aussi imparfait et mauvais ?

Son rire fondit en une grimace désagréable et il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

— Tss... Pathétique. Ça en deviendrait presque ennuyant.

－

Le lendemain, Izaya était de sortie, mais il ne se promenait pas parmi les arbres par hasard. Non. Il avait un but. Il savait que la veille, Shizuo avait dû trouver une occasion de parler à Akane et il qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il ignorait. Comme il s'en doutait, en arrivant aux environs du village, le gardien faisait sa ronde, guettant les bois, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Alors Izaya, depuis ces mêmes bois, répondit à cet appel silencieux.

— Tu veux des réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

Shizuo se tourna calmement vers l'origine de la voix et opina du chef. Il avait reconnu son interlocuteur. Il savait qu'il possédait les réponses qu'il voulait, et pour une fois, il semblait décidé à arrêter de le faire mariner.

— Alors suis-moi.

Et le gardien partit à la suite de cet homme en noir sans poser plus de questions, suivant sa silhouette sombre qui se mouvait loin devant lui, toujours aussi insaisissable, peu importe son désir et l'énergie qu'il mettait en œuvre pour le rattraper. Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi toujours plus profondément dans la forêt, jusqu'à arriver à un point où tout était si sombre autour de lui qu'il distinguait à peine la personne qui l'avait emmené ici. Shizuo s'en demanda même s'ils n'avaient pas pu voyager dans le temps par mégarde où se retrouver dans un univers parallèle maléfique.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il existe un endroit si sombre et inquiétant et pourtant si près du village sans que personne ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte ?

Il s'arrêtèrent bientôt, parmi les ombres mouvantes des arbres.

— Izaya... On est où ?

— Chhhhhhh... Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, sussura-t-il.

La silhouette brumeuse de son interlocuteur s'approcha de lui, gardant tout de même une certaine distance de sécurité et Shizuo compris pourquoi ils étaient là. Ici, Izaya pouvait faire ce que bon lui voulait. Jamais il ne pourrai déceler ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son visage dans une telle pénombre.

— Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je ne te voie jamais ?

Un rire résonna près de son oreille.

— Qui sait ? Peut-être que je me désintègre au soleil, comme les vampires... Peut-être que...

— Les vampires n'existent pas, le coupa Shizuo.

Nouveau rire. Cristallin. Le cœur de Shizuo rata un battement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'avec la mystérieuse demoiselle en rouge quelques jours auparavant. Il ne comprenait plus son cœur. Pourquoi s'emballait-il quand la silhouette sombre d'Izaya se rapprochait et qu'un vide le prenait quand il s'éloignait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

— Mais les monstres, si ? Je suppose.

— Mais qu'est-ce que...

Izaya l'interrompit.

— Tu as demandé à Akane ? Pourquoi elle est partie.

— Oui, répondit-il, méfiant, après quelques secondes.

— Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ? continua Izaya, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

— Que...

Shizuo se rendit alors compte qu'Akane ne lui avait rien répondu. Enfin, si. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour son cadeau. Mais au vu de sa réaction quand elle l'avait vu, elle savait que Shizuo était là quand elle les avait aperçus au loin, donc son cadeau était déjà prêt à ce moment là et elle n'avait fait qu'éviter la question.

— ...

Un sourire mesquin scinda son visage en deux.

— Elle a évité la question, je parie.

Shizuo recula d'un pas quand Izaya en fit un en avant.

— Comment tu sais ?!

Était-il réellement digne de confiance ? Son cœur ne désirait qu'à le voir de plus près encore mais sa tête s'y refusait. Cet homme n'était pas... N'était pas... N'était pas quoi ? Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Shizuo sentait qu'il ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher de lui.

— Tu comprendras en temps voulu.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui dire ? L'excuse comme quoi Akane ne l'aurait pas voulu, ça allait une fois, pas plus. Il ne le laisserait pas se défiler une nouvelle fois.

— Dis-le moi.

— Ah, mais je t'ai déjà que je ne peux pas !

Un sourire malicieux naquit au coin de ses lèvres et sa voix se fit plus vicieuse.

— Pas gratuitement, en tout cas...

Le regard de Shizuo se fit plus sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait que cette vermine pouvait désirer ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la vermine ?

— Pas grand chose, voyons. Juste... le chaperon rouge.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

— Mais, je ne peux pas ! Il est à Akane.

Izaya souffla, exaspéré. Et lui qui avait cru que Shizuo serait facile à convaincre... Il finirait bien par céder. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il désirait cette réponse du plus profond de lui-même. C'était pour cette même raison qu'Izaya avait déjà gagné : parce qu'il avait su lire son cœur sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Fais comme tu veux. Mais je te dirai pas ce que tu souhaites tant que je ne l'aurai pas.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Le brun se retourna, faisant dos à Shizuo, le regard levé vers la forêt de branchages qui dissimulait le ciel, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

— Oh... Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, mon petit Shizu-chan.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-il. On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

Izaya perdit son sourire. Il se retourna et commença à s'avancer vers Shizuo, un éclair de malice au coin de l'œil.

— Tss... Bref, quand tu l'auras, t'auras qu'à me rejoindre.

Shizuo recula. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Et comment je saurai où t'es ?

Il se retrouva acculé, dos à un arbre.

— Tu te mets dos au puit et tu avances tout droit vers la forêt jusqu'à tomber sur sorte de petite falaise. Je te rejoindrai là-bas quand le temps sera venu.

— Et c- comment je retourne au village ?

Et Izaya s'approchait toujours plus près. Shizuo regarda désespérément autour de lui mais ils étaient bien trop éloignés de toute forme de civilisation pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. Izaya n'était ni spécialement grand, ni massif. Pourtant, Shizuo sentait qu'il était dangereux et qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Mais Izaya continuait, toujours plus proche, et une fois devant lui, son visage s'accola au sien et ses lèvres aux siennes.

Quand elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage, Shizuo prit peur et brandit son bras devant pour le repousser mais il s'était volatilisé. Il regarda, incompréhensif, à droite, puis à gauche, mais non, personne. L'autre se tenait encore à l'endroit où il l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, lui faisant dos, le visage tourné vers la cime des arbres. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Il ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Sans doute était-il trop fatigué.

— Suis donc les cailloux blancs.

Shizuo cligna des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Et sa question lui revint en tête. Il lui avait demandé comment retourner chez lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun cailloux dans cette forêt, que de l'herbe et des fleurs...

— Quels cailloux blancs ?

Il fit le tour de l'arbre, incompréhensif. Désormais, face à lui, des cailloux blancs alignés à distance respectable les uns des autres semblaient lui indiquer le chemin. Que faisaient ces cailloux ici ? Il se passait clairement des choses étranges par ici... Mieux valait partir le plus vite possible. Il se retourna pour interroger l'autre et la voix d'Izaya mourut.

— Avant de te faire attraper par le monstre...

Un long hurlement retentit au loin et le gardien ne se fit pas prier. Il ne chercha pas à savoir où avait disparu Izaya et partit d'un pas rapide dans la direction que lui indiquaient les pierres fluorescentes dans l'obscurité.

－

Akane — à croire que c'était son destin de perdre la moitié de ses journées à chercher des gens dans le labyrinthe qu'était ce village — était encore une fois en train de courir dans les rues du village dans l'espoir de trouver Shizuo. Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pu le rejoindre pour sa ronde, la veille, parce que ses parents l'avaient punie de sortie à cause de son escapade dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas juste, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Tout était-il que ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elle arpentait les pavés et que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle avait demandé à Vorona, Tom, Mika, Erika, Yumasaki, Masaomi..., bref, tout le monde, et personne ne l'avait vu.

Comment était-ce possible ? Seul Kadota lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait vu se rendre dans la forêt, et son cœur s'était serré. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il se serait rendu dans la forêt aussi longtemps : l'étrange dame en rouge. Elle refusait de croire qu'il était réellement allé la voir. Il ne pouvait préférer la compagnie de cette femme à la sienne ? Non. Définitivement non. Il devait forcément traîner quelque part dans le village et Kadota avait mal vu.

Pourtant, quand le soleil vint à se coucher, Akane dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Shizuo n'était toujours pas là. Elle avait parcouru chaque ruelle trois fois et aucune trace de son fiancé. Alors elle rentra chez elle, le cœur lourd, et même quand elle aperçu enfin Shizuo au loin, à la bordure de la forêt, elle se contenta de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand ses parents l'appelèrent pour manger, elle ne répondit pas. Peu importe à quel point ça sentait bon, elle n'avait pas faim. Les yeux larmoyants, elle attendit juste que le sommeil vienne la chercher.

－

Shizuo arracha un brun d'herbe qu'il mordilla sauvagement dans le soleil levant. Rien n'allait plus. Il avait besoin de savoir de connaître la raison pour laquelle Akane s'était enfuie dans la forêt aussi longtemps. Il sentait que depuis cet incident, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était moins proche et deux jours auparavant, il l'avait même déçue. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé, avant.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de très important et sans savoir ce que c'était, jamais il ne pourrait arranger les choses. Mais de là à voler son chaperon à Akane ? Il ne savait pas. Surtout que c'était lui qui lui avait donné, a l'origine et qu'elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

À chaque fois que sa mère le lavait, elle ne la quittait plus d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement sec et qu'elle puisse le remettre sur son dos. Ça lui déchirait le cœur rien d'y penser.

－

Dans les bois, Izaya traînait le pied. L'ennui l'étouffait. On trouvait bien un village pas très loin en avançant vers le sud mais quel était l'intérêt d'y aller ? Plein de raisons auraient pu le motiver à y aller, en fait. Mais n'en avait pas pour autant l'envie. Il s'ennuyait et ça détruisait tout ce qui aurait pu le pousser à faire quelque chose de sa journée. Au moins, quand il était en ville, il y avait plein de trucs à faire où qu'il aille. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il doive retourner dans cette fichue forêt ? Il grimpa à un arbre et s'allongea sur sa branche la plus large et solide, observant le ciel azuré au travers des branchages.

Un bruissement anormal dans les herbes, sous lui, attira son attention. Il se redressa sur sa branche.

— Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit.

— Je m'amuse juste.

Izaya haussa un sourcil.

— Avec qui ?

— L'usurpatrice... ricana son interlocuteur.

— Oh..., répondit le jeune homme, ses yeux rougeoyants laissant transparaître son ennui profond. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça. Après tout, elle est tout aussi légitime que...

L'autre lui lança un regard mauvais. Izaya ne broncha pas.

— Bref, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si amusant ?

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment Akane en elle-même qui était drôle, plus sa stupidité.

— Bah, pas grand chose. Elle a juste l'air de beaucoup aimer les omelettes aux champignons vénéneux.

Izaya secoua la tête, désespéré. Quand cesserait-il enfin de jouer avec la vie des autres ? À croire qu'il existait bel et bien des imbéciles qui n'apprenaient jamais de leurs erreurs. Il le dévisagea longuement.

— Va pas me faire croire que t'es là juste pour ça.

Son interlocuteur lui rendit son regard ennuyé.

— Tu es trop perspicace. Ça t'attirera des ennuis, un jour, rétorqua-t-il.

Izaya détourna le regard, l'air de vouloir nier l'évidence.

— C'est juste que c'est rare de te voir par ici... Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ?

Un sourire faussement innocent lui répondit.

— Tu m'avais l'air désœuvré et tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu ne t'amuses pas.

Izaya plissa les yeux.

— Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. J'ai passé le rôle à quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps.

— Oh mais je le sais bien. Ces choses là se sentent. C'est juste que je t'apprécie. Alors je suis simplement venu pour te proposer un défi.

Ses yeux carmins brillèrent d'une lueur intéressée.

— Quel genre de défi ?

Un sourire mauvais lui répondit. Il savait qu'Izaya serait curieux s'il lui proposait cela.

— Parce que y'a plusieurs genres de défis ?

Son niveau de stupidité était effarant. Izaya le regarda à la dérobée, l'air indifférent. Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

— Oublie. C'est quoi, ton défi ?

— Dompter la bête, éluda-t-il alors qu'à nouveau, un sourire mauvais prenait place sur son visage.

Izaya sourit à son tour, sarcastique.

— Une bête ? À part toi, je vois pas de qui tu veux parler.

L'autre perdit son sourire.

— Ah ah. Très drôle. Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler.

— Et c'est quoi, la « dompter » ? le questionna Izaya, curieux de savoir en quoi consistait ce défi.

— Mh... Disons : avoir assez d'emprise sur elle pour dire qu'on domine son esprit et son corps.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

— Comment ça « et son corps » ?

— Tu as très bien compris ce que ça veut dire, répondit précipitamment son interlocuteur. J'ai même un petit cadeau pour toi...

Il ricana.

— Ta contrainte, ce sera de l'utiliser pour réaliser ton défi.

Il sortit un paquet de derrière son dos sous le regard inquisiteur d'Izaya et le lui lança. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, dévoilant une épaisse masse de tissu ombrageux qu'il déplia. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement dans une mine soucieuse et il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— Une robe... Pourquoi ?

Nouveau ricanement.

— Mais parce que tu seras très belle dedans, Izaya-chan.

THE END

C'est très drôle. La plupart du temps, mes notes d'auteure en fin de chapitre sont déjà écrites avant même que j'aie fini le chapitre voire même avant que je l'aie commencé XD

Il faut absolument que je vous parle du premier brouillon que j'ai fait de cette ff. Ce qui était censé servir de base, quoi.

Déjà, j'avais voulu faire un crossover Durarara!/Petit Chaperon Rouge juste pour y mettre CETTE SCÈNE avec Izaya et Shizuo (c'est d'ailleurs le premier bout de brouillon de cette histoire et elle était censée se finir sur ça XD — un peu comme « Pourquoi Cours-tu ? » qui s'est fini sur le lemon et une sorte d'épilogue de 300 mots que je ne cautionne pas tellement il est nul et que je l'ai totalement plagié sur une sorte de mini-doujinshi —) :

— Que tu as de grandes mains !

— C'est pour mieux te caresser, mon enfant.

— Que tes lèv...

Ah ! Le comité anti-spoil vient de m'appeler et m'a refusé la communication de la suite du brouillon de cette scène ! Vous devrez donc attendre de la voir apparaître dans l'histoire ! (≖ᴗ≖)

Bref, ça commençait bien XD (du coup, vous devriez retrouver un dialogue à peu près similaire dans un peu moins d'une dizaine de chapitres je pense — ou peut-être un peu plus — et j'espère qu'il vous fera bien marrer ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez largement le temps d'oublier cette note d'ici que je publie le chapitre en question où il y aura ce dialogue XD)

Et le pire, c'est que pour l'instant, elle n'y est même pas cette scène, dans mon histoire ! (Mais y'a toujours moyen de la rajouter (≖ᴗ≖) — dans une dizaine de chapitres, comme dit précédemment —)

Bref, après, j'ai résumé le concept de ce qu'était censé raconter ma fanfiction en une phrase. UNE PHRASE.

Bref, ça donnait ça :

Forêt réputée pour abriter un monstre effrayant mais juste Iza qui y fait jsp quoi

— Ou Shinra qui tente des exp bizarres et ça aurait effrayé les villageois ou c'est Celty qui effraie les gens.

J'aime beaucoup mes résumés, et vous ? XD

En version compréhensible, ça fait :

L'histoire se passerait dans une forêt réputée pour abritée un monstre effrayant mais il s'agirait juste d'Izaya qui y ferait je ne sais pas trop quoi

— Ou sinon, ce serait Shinra et ses expériences bizarres ou bien Celty (bien malgré elle puisqu'ils auraient juste peur d'elle parce qu'elle n'a pas de tête) qui effraieraient les gens.

C'est beaucoup plus censé, tout d'un coup XD

Après, j'ai fait un bref casting des rôles de mon histoire qui ressemblait exactement à ça à la flèche près, bon, sauf les NDA que j'ai rajouté ici).

Shizuo - Chaperon Rouge

Izaya - Loup

Kasuka - mère CR (NDA : CR = Chaperon Rouge)

Shinra - « Grand mère » (NDA : les guillemets parce que ce serait plus le grand père XD)

Et bah je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc de fou. Cette répartition des rôles (je jure que j'ai pas fait exprès) bah c'est EXACTEMENT la même que le seul crossover Drrr!/CR que j'ai lu y'a longtemps sur ! Alias Le Grand Chaperon Rouge de mouchwar49 (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais étrangement, j'aime beaucoup ce pseudo (≖ᴗ≖) XD )

Je sais pas si ça m'a influencée mais c'est quand même vachement déroutant ! — un peu comme quand tu fais une embardée sur l'autoroute et que tu t'envoies dans le décor. C'est déroutant. LOL —

Bref, y'aura une autre note sur le premier brouillon de cette ff mais je la mettrai après le chapitre 11. Faudrait pas que je vous spoile moi-même ma propre ff quand même !


End file.
